After All The Things We Went Through
by RockFighterGirl
Summary: Pais ricos, irmão amigável, família amorosa, milhares de amigos, uma banda, e um rival. A vida não podia ser mais perfeita para Uzumaki Naruto. Isto é, até que ele teve que virar Uzumaki Naru, e tudo virou de cabeça para baixo. Fem!Naru NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Acreditem ou não, pessoas! Depois de meses no limbo eu estou de volta!!**

**coral de pessoinhas vestidas de anjinhos: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH**

**Eu já não mandei vocês calarem a boca a quase um ano atrás?! -berra pros anjinhos que correm de medo-**

**Então, pessoas...**

**Nesse tempo que eu passei fora, eu andei trabalhando nas minhas fics em inglês. quem quiser vai dar uma olhadinha. Mas eu vou avisando que minha escrita está tão horrenda como sempre. T.T**

**Ah, sim...**

**Eu tenho uma novidade pra vocês. Eu me assumi como Emo. Em Dezembro. E, acreditem se quiserem... NInguém mais abre a boca pra falar comigo na escola. Só minhas amigas. O resto me olha torto. OH DEUS, PRA ONDE VAI ESSE MUNDO???!!!**

**Aviso: Yaoi. Porque sim. E porque é lindo *-***

**Aviso 2: Capítulo sujeito a erros. Apesar de eu estar escrevendo essa joça desde Setembro do ano passado (Eu recomecei umas 500 vezes), ainda está uma bela duma porcaria.**

**Anyways... Eu senti muito a falta de vocês, miguxos!!**

**Beijão e aproveitem.**

**Disclaimer: A série Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, o filme 2 do shippuuden saíria em março e não em maio ¬¬  
**

* * *

Era muito comum ele acordar daquele jeito, mas não era nada comum ele acordar _daquele_ jeito.

Acordar tarde e enrolado nas cobertas era muito comum. Mas... Acordar com os cabelos compridos e... seios... era muito, _**muito**_ fora do normal.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

E sua voz estava mais fina também. Mais aguda, feminina. Ele olhava aterrorizado para o espelho a sua frente. O espelho não estava refletindo ele, mas sim uma garota. Uma garota!

Só podia ser uma pegadinha. Ele levou sua mão ao espelho e o tocou. A garota do outro lado imitou-o, seus dedos se tocaram.

Ele viu que seus dedos não estavam como antes. Estavam mais finos, as unhas mais compridas, bem cuidadas e cutículas impecáveis.

"_O... O que...?"_

Uma mulher ruiva entrou correndo no quarto.

- Naruto, o que...?

- Okaa-san...

- O-O que houve...?

- Eu... Okaa-san...

- Meu Deus...

-... – Naruto olhava para as próprias mãos. – E-Eu... Acordei assim...

- Caramba... Naruto...

Kushina andou até Naruto.

- Filho... O que aconteceu?

Naruto respirou fundo.

- Eu... Não sei... – Sua voz saiu calma e controlada, coisa que ele conseguia fazer quando ele estava nervoso. Estranho, não?

Naruto caiu na cama. Pensamentos passavam velozes por sua cabeça, deixando-o confuso.

"_Por que eu pareço uma menina? O que está acontecendo...?"_

E ele perdeu a consciência.

- - - -

- Naruto? – Uma voz doce o chamou. – Acorda. Vamos, precisamos conversar.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar.

- Kaa-san? – O garoto resmungou, meio sonolento.

- Sim. Eu trouxe uma médica, isso é, a sua avó.

- Pra que?

- Pra te examinar, ué! Você virou uma garota!

- Ah é... Achei que tinha sonhado...

- Oi, gaki! – Uma mulher loira e sorridente entrou no quarto.

- Baa-chan! – O loiro, ou loira, como preferir, sorriu.

A loira mais velha parecia estar falando com um homem atrás da porta.

- Não, Jiraiya, você não vai entrar.

_- Ah... Tsunade... Por favor, eu quero ver meu neto!_

- Não. Você é um pervertido, que eu sei bem. Agora fica aí! – Ela se virou para Naruto. – Então... Deixa eu te examinar...

Tsunade fez todos os exames necessários, e em meia hora ela já tinha os resultados.

- Nada errado. Você está perfeitamente bem, fora o fato de ser uma garota.

- Ah. Certo. Alguma teoria sobre eu ter ficado assim?

- Nenhuma desse mundo.

- Então me conta a fora desse mundo.

- Certeza?

- Sim.

- Não vai capotar, em?

- Fala logo!

- Certo... Você ama um homem, mas os pais dele não aceitariam o filho ser gay, daí os deuses te transformaram um mulher pra poder ser feliz.

- Você... Bateu a cabeça?

- Não. Mas eu falei que era uma teoria maluca.

- Sério?

- Não.

- Aff... Baa-chan!

- Bem, Tsunade... – Disse Kushina saindo do canto do quarto. – A segunda razão pra eu ter te chamado, é... Já que Naruto virou garota... Ele vai ter que continuar sua vida nessa forma, até acharmos um jeito de trazê-lo de volta ao normal... Então... Precisamos de uma história.

- Me dê uma tarde – Respondeu Tsunade, ficando séria. – Eu, Jiraiya e Naruto vamos criar um passado para ele... E à noite, no jantar... Chame todos para apresentar a menina.

- Certo. Eu tenho que trabalhar... Vou chamar o Jiraiya e deixo vocês trabalharem. Muito obrigada.

- Que é isso... Pra isso que serve a família... Principalmente quando seu sogro é escritor...

Kushina sorriu e saiu do quarto, e Jiraiya entrou.

- Olá, jovens senhoritas... E não tão jovens assi—Itai, Tsunade!

A loira havia acabado de meter um tapão na cabeça do marido.

- Fica quieto, babaca! E me escuta. Você, com suas habilidades de escritor, vai nos ajudara a criar um passado pro Naruto.

- Ero-Sannin! – Naruto jogou uma almofada no avô quando percebeu que ele estava olhando pra o(a) loiro(a) continuamente.

- Gomen, gomen. Eu tenho uma idéia...

- Eta, já? – Exclamou o menino-que-virou-menina.

- Sim, meu neto... Neta. Imagine: Há muitos anos atrás, sua mãe foi casada com outro homem, e eles tiveram uma filha. Então, depois de uma horrível briga, eles se divorciaram e o homem ficou com a criança, e sua mãe conheceu Minato, e eles se casaram. Fim.

- Isso seria uma boa idéia, se ninguém já soubesse o passado da minha mãe de cor. E outra, eu virei a versão feminina e mais nova do meu pai, como é que eu vou ser filha de outro cara, se eu sou parecida com o meu pai?

- Ué, vai que o cara era sósia do Minato!

- Ah, nem vem! A aparência Namikaze passa somente pela família, sem essa de sósia, Ero-Sannin.

- Um irmão gêmeo desaparecido, então!

- Certo, Jiraiya, e nós vamos entrar nessa? Nunca existiu uma pessoa parecida com o Minato, senão já teriam encontrado. Temos que pensar em alguma outra coisa...

Naruto, subitamente, teve uma idéia, se levantou e foi pro computador.

Ele se lembrava, de, há muito tempo, ter feito um trabalho sobre uma escola interna na Inglaterra, regida por freiras e padres, que visavam a educação dos jovens, e não o dinheiro que eles tinham. E lá haviam jovens de todos os países.

Após pesquisar um pouco no computador, ele se virou para os avós.

- Resolvido. Tenho uma idéia.

- Qual?

- Quando "eu" era pequena, meus pais receberam uma carta, me convidando para entrar para uma escola na Inglaterra, chamada Saint Victoire para Jovens Super Dotados. Eles aceitaram, mas mandaram somente a mim, porque dois Namikaze seriam um terror pra qualquer lugar... Então, recentemente, meus pais receberam um carta dessa mesma escola, convidando Naruto pra entrar e avisando que eu voltaria em alguns dias. E aí? O que acharam?

- Ainda acho a minha idéia melhor – Resmungou Jiraiya.

- Eu acho perfeita. Só falta o seu nome.

- Por mim tanto faz...

- Jiraiya, tenha modos!

- Tá, tá... desculpe. Eu acho que fica legal Naru.

- O que acha Naruto?

- Legal.

- Então é isso. Uzumaki Naru.

* * *

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo de After All The Things We Went Through (ô nome longo!!).**

**Se vai ter mais, depende de vocês!!**

**Por favor, mandem reviews, que o próximo cap já tá quase saíndo do forno!!**

**Beijomandareview!**

**~Fighter  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**O-I-E!!!**

**Eu de novo!! Vocês estão felizes? Estão? Estão? Eu estou. Mentira, eu não estou. Meu irmão foi pra Sorocabaa!!!Foi pra faculadde e me deixou aquiii soziiiinha!!!**

**Gaara: Chega de drama, ô coisa. Seus pais e seu irmão mais novo ainda moram com você ¬¬**

**Cala boca e me deixa sofreeeeer!!!! **

**OK, acabei. Eu to muito feliz por eleeeee!! Ele foi pra uma cidade que fica a três horas daqui!! Numa faculdade ótimaaa!! Graças a Deus que internet existe. è.é**

**Bom, eu resolvi postar esse cap hoje, neh... Ia ser soh semana que vem. Mas eu tô feliiiiiiiz!!**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Eu amo vocês!! X3**

**Aproveiteeem XD  
**

* * *

Após berros e dois tapas na cabeça de Jiraiya, Tsunade mandou o marido pra casa e saiu com Naru, para fazer compras: Redecorar o quarto e renovar o guarda roupa. Afinal, uma garota não poderia usar roupas de homem.

Tsunade estacionou sua BMW Preta (**Eu:** Eu quero uma... ) no estacionamento do maior shopping de Konoha.

- Então, Naru... O que sua mãe pediu pra comprarmos quando você ligou para ela?

- Roupas bem femininas... – Naru falou, chateada. Sua bochecha descansava em seu punho fechado, e seu cotovelo descansava na janela aberta do carro. Ela falava sem olhar para sua avó, mantinha seus olhos na base do imenso prédio à frente. Era óbvio que ela não queria usar roupa de mulher.

Tsunade suspirou.

- Você não quer usar roupa de mulher, não é?

Naru fez que não com a cabeça, ainda olhando para frente. Tsunade suspirou outra vez.

- Naru... Eu não devia estar dizendo isso... – Outro suspiro. – Se sua mãe mandar você pular num poço, você pula?

- Ontem, não pularia. Mas hoje... Talvez.

- Não seja tão depressiva. Você não entendeu! Escuta... Não é porque você está num corpo de garota, que você tem que ser ou agir como uma! Você pode ser quem você quiser. Se um brócolis quisesse ser um fio de ramen, então era só ele se vestir de ramen!

- Baa-chan... O Ero-Sannin te deu um tapão na cabeça?? ¬¬ - Naru falou, finalmente olhando para sua avó.

- Não. Eu só estou tentando te explicar: Ninguém pode te forçar a ser o que você não é. Me diga: Você quer ser uma patricinha como aquela garota Haruno e aquelas fãs todas que o garoto Uchiha tem?

Naruto negou com a cabeça.

- Então! Nós vamos entrar nas lojas daquele shopping, e escolher coisas de garotas, mas coisas que você goste.

Naruto sorriu.

- Obrigado, Baa-chan.

Tsunade pigarreou.

- Ah, é. ObrigadA, Baa-chan.

As duas desceram do carro e rumaram para a loja de roupas, pra já tirarem as roupas que Naru estava usando (uma calça que não servia mais pra Naruto, mas ainda estava meio larga, uma camiseta preta e uma jaqueta preta por cima).

Uma sorridente vendedora foi atendê-las.

- Boa tarde, o que desejam?

- Nós viemos comprar roupas novas para a minha neta.

- Ah, sim... – A vendedora deu uma olhada nas roupas que Naru estava usando. – Venham por aqui... Temos uma variedade enorme de saias, vestidos e blusinhas...

- Com licença – Tsunade a cortou. – Estamos procurando roupas de outro estilo, como...

- Calças.

- Oh... – O sorriso da vendedora amarelou e caiu. – Por aqui, por favor.

Ela as levou para um canto mais afastado da loja, pouco iluminado, e precariamente arrumado.

Naru começou a olhar pelas pilhas de roupas e pegando algumas que a interessava.

Depois de uma hora, ela já havia escolhido seu guarda-roupa inteiro, e estava usando uma das roupas que comprara: Uma saia xadrez (preto e vermelho sangue), uma camiseta listrada de branco e preto de manga comprida, um short preto por baixo da saia, uma meia arrastão preta e um all-star preto com o cano até o joelho.

No fim da tarde, Tsunade e Naru já haviam comprado tudo para o quarto de Naru, quando a garota viu seu próprio reflexo na vitrine de uma loja, enquanto tomava sorvete.

- O que foi, Naru?

- Meu cabelo...

- O que tem de errado?

- Muito simples... Onde tem uma salão de cabeleireiro?

- Tem um do lado daquela loja de eletrônicos. Por que?

- Eu posso mudar o meu cabelo?

- Claro! Vamos.

Então, as duas foram para o salão, e, ao sair, Naruto estava com uma cara bem diferente: Sua franja estava na altura da ponte de seu nariz, seus cabelos na cintura, todo repicado. E ela também havia feito várias mechas roxas, por todo o cabelo e na franja.

- Agora, Naru... Eu vou te dar um presente.

- Huh? O que?

- Você escolhe. Venha – Tsunade levou Naru a uma loja cheia de guitarras e skates, uma loja para jovens.

Naruto começou a andar pela loja, olhando e fuçando.

Alguns minutos depois, a voz de Naru veio de uma prateleira alguns passos de Tsunade:

- Baa-chan... – A garota apareceu. – Eu fiquei em dúvida – Ela mostrou uma guitarra preta e banca e um skate com desenhos de caveira. – Qual?

- Hum... Por que não os dois? – Tsunade sorriu.

- Você não tá falando sério!

- Estou.

- Valeu, Baa-chan!

Tsunade pagou por tudo e elas foram para o carro, e Tsunade dirigiu até a casa de Naru. Ao chegarem, as duas foram para o quarto de Naru, que já estava com tudo certinho no lugar. As duas loiras só arrumaram algumas coisas para ficar mais a cara de Naru.

- Uma coisa que esquecemos... – Comentou Tsunade. – Foi do seu material escolar.

- Não precisa, Baa-chan. Eu uso o meu velho mesmo. Vai ficar mais fácil pra estudar, caso eu tenha que olhar matéria antiga. Vamos fingir que eu fiquei com o material do Naruto e ele ficou com o meu.

Naru se surpreendeu com sua própria frase. Ela estava se referindo à ela mesma como outra pessoa. Afinal, era apenas por fora que ela havia mudado... Certo?

Tsunade suspirou.

-Sua mãe vai chegar em pouco tempo. Eu vou ficar aqui pra te defender do furacão que ela provavelmente vai fazer.

Naru sorriu.

- - - -

Seis e meia da tarde. Um carro vermelho estacionou na grande garagem dos Namikaze. Namikaze Kushina saiu do carro, trazendo com ela sua pasta de trabalho e sua bolsa.

Ao chegar a porta da frente, Kushina depositou sua pasta no chão e com a mão livre procurou a chave da porta na bolsa. Encontrou-a e abriu a porta, pegando novamente sua pasta.

Ao, entrar, viu seu marido lendo um jornal no sofá da sala.

- O jantar vai sair em dez minutos – Ele sorriu.

- Oi, Minato.

Kushina deixou suas coisas na mesinha ao lado da porta e foi se sentar ao lado do marido.

- Você viu o Naruto hoje?

- Não. Onde ele está?

- No quarto. Mas Minato... Hoje de manhã... Ele acordou esquisito. Muito esquisito. Extremamente esquisito.

- Normal.

- Não, eu quero dizer... Ele... Era uma garota.

Minato começou a rir.

- Kushina **-risada-** O que **–risada**- você quer **–risada-** dizer?? **–risada-**

- É sério, Minato! Se não acredita, vai lá ver!

O loiro subiu as escadas ainda rindo. Ao chegar ao quarto do filho, bateu na porta.

- Entra! – Veio uma voz fina de dentro do quarto.

"_Estranho. O Naruto não tem a voz tão fina assim..."_

Minato abriu a porta, e o que viu lá o fez ficar com os olhos arregalados:

Uma _garota_ deitada na cama do Naruto, jogando videogame. Sem contar que o quarto estava completamente diferente. As paredes conservavam seu tom laranja claro inicial, mas a cama e os móveis agora eram de mogno, e não marfim; havia pôsteres de bandas de rock por toda a parede, e, pela porta aberta do guarda roupa, Minato podia ver que todas as roupas que estavam lá eram de mulher!

- Oi, tou-san – Naru cumprimentou, ainda com os olhos na tela.

-...

- Eu disse "oi, tou-san". Depois você reclama que eu não te cumprimento...

- N-Naru... To...

Naruto apertou o botão de "pause" no controle do videogame e olhou pra cara do pai, apenas pra Minato ver que ela estava usando maquiagem, e dar um berro que pode ser ouvido no Japão. Quero dizer, no Brasil.

- Uzumaki Naruto!

- Ahhh!! Que foi caramba?!

- Você é um travesti?!

Os olhos de Naru pareciam dois pratos. Dos grandes.

E a próxima coisa que Minato viu, foi que ele foi arremessado contra a parede do corredor pelo pé do filho. Filha, que seja.

- Não, seu babaca!!! É uma coisa mais complexa que isso!!!!

- Ow...

Kushina subiu correndo as escadas.

- Que foi?

- Esse palerma me chamou de travesti! – Gritou Naru, apontando para o pai.

- Naruto! – Ralhou Kushina. – Ele ainda não sabe!

- E você não contou pra ele?!

- Contei, mas ele não acreditou!

- Ei! Eu to machucado, mas estou presente, viu?

- Fica quieto! – As das mulheres gritaram em uníssono.

Daí que Kushina percebeu as roupas de Naru.

- O que você está vestindo?

- Roupas, duh.

- Mas... Que tipo... De roupas...?

- Roupas legais.

- Mas você é uma garota, não _pode_ se vestir dessa maneira!

- Posso.

- Não pode.

- Posso!

- Não pode!

- Mãe, eu não gosto do tipo de roupa que você gosta! Como você se sentiria se sua mãe te forçasse a se vestir de outro modo? A ser outra pessoa?

- Minha mãe nunca faria isso comigo!

- Era o que eu achava de você, até agora!

Uma porta batendo seguiu o último grito.

- Kushina... Ela está certa...

- A chame pro jantar – E Kushina desceu as escadas.

Minato bateu na porta.

- Que foi agora? – Naru respondeu.

- Sua mãe me pediu pra chamá-la pro jantar.

- Eu não to com fome.

Minato abriu a porta devagar.

- Naruto. Tente entender sua mãe.

- Entender o que? Que ela não gosta do meu jeito de ser?

- Não... Que ela sempre quis uma menina. Agora que ela conseguiu uma, ela quer te mimar. E Kushina acabou de ver sua "filha" se transformar no que ela não queria. E mais uma coisa. Eu achei que você teve bom gosto pra escolher seu estilo.

- Obrigada Otou-san.

E os dois desceram as escadas.

Na mesa de jantar, a família estava reunida. Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi e Naruto. Todos já tinham conversado sobre o que havia acontecido naquela manhã.

- Então... – Falou Kyuubi, enquanto levava um garfo cheio de arroz à boca. – Você virou uma garota?

- Ficou cego? – Provocou Naru.

- Hehe. Sabia que você era gay.

Naru jogou o saleiro na cabeça do irmão.

- Seu baka! Eu já tive uma namorada até!! Eu não sou gay, você é!! Eu já te vi olhando pra bunda daquele Uchiha mais velho!

Kyuubi ficou vermelho que nem um tomate.

- Eu nunca fiz isso!

- Fez!

- Não fiz!

- Fez!

- Não fiz!

- Então tá... Seu nome é Kyuuubi?

- ... – Kyuubi olhou pra Naru confuso. – Hã?

- Aff, só responde ¬¬.

- Sim.

- Mora em Konoha?

- Sim.

- Estuda na escola particular local?

- Sim.

- Bombou em álgebra ano passado?

- Sim.

- Você é gay?

- Sim. – Silêncio na mesa. – Quer dizer, não!!!

Naru caiu na gargalhada.

- Sempre funciona...

- Traidora.

- É o meu trabalho. Ah é, pai, você tá me devendo vinte reais.

Minato pegou a carteira e tirou uma nota de vinte de dentro.

- Porcaria.

- Beleza – Naru guardou a nota no bolso.

- Alguém se importa de explicar? – Perguntou Kyuubi.

- Ah. Eu apostei com o tou-san que você era gay. Faz uns dois meses. Só agora consegui provar.

- O QUE?????

- Que foi? Eu não tenho nada contra isso. Aliás, eu sou fã de yaoi. Então... Vai ser legal ter um irmão gay.

- Como é que você consegue falar isso tão abertamente?

- Simples. Eu sou um adolescente de 16 anos. Quase um homem. E não sou gay. E se fosse, não seria o uke. Logo, eu não tenho vergonha de falar nada.

- Você tá me chamando de uke?!

- Não, não... Longe de mim... Só to te chamando de maricas.

- Olha quem fala, Senhorita "Eu Uso Uma Saia Curta".

- Eu vi você provando um sutiã quando tinha dez anos.

- E você pegava os sapatos de salto da okaa-san pra andar pela sala.

- Você usa brinco!

- Você passa batom!

- CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS – Kushina bradou.

- As duas – Observou Naru.

- Ora, sua...!!

- Naru, vai pro seu quarto, você tem prova segunda-feira.

- Mas, okaa-

- Já.

Naru se levantou subiu as escadas batendo os pés.

Kushina olhou séria para Kyuubi.

- Kyuu, isso é mesmo verdade?

Kyuubi olhou pra baixo.

- Sim, okaa-san.

- E quem é esse "Uchiha mais velho"?

- É um veterano. Está na minha sala.

- Oh. E você gosta dele, Kyuu?

- Eu... Não... – Ele suspirou. – Muito.

- E ele?

- Ele... Nem... Me nota. Só se concentra nos estudos.

Kushina suspirou, e Kyuubi se preparou para os gritos. Mas os gritos não vieram. Vieram apenas os braços de sua mãe, em torno de seu pescoço. E depois os de seu pai, em torno dos dois. E as lágrimas quentes descendo de seus olhos, passando por seu rosto, e indo cair nos braços de Kushina. E logo depois uma voz que vinha do andar de cima:

- Obrigada por me incluírem no abraço em família!

* * *

**E BOOM! Acabou. XD**

**No próximo capítulo já aparece o Sasuke. Então não fiquem ansiosas/ansiosos.**

**_Seção respostas das reviews do capítulo anterior:_**

**Bernardo Liirangi: **Ahh, legal. Eu sou viciaada nesse tipo de história também. Mas a Uchiha Ninhah tá conseguindo me viciar em NaruSasu ¬¬. Enfim. Obg pela review x3

**Uchiha Miko-chan Baka-sama: **Garota, todos nós amamos, pode ter certeza. A pessoa que inventou o SasuNaru devia ser rei/rainha de algum lugar. x3 Beijo

**sango7higurashi: **Pode ter certeza que eu vou!! Obrigada por ler x3

**Lady Yuraa (PPTusachan): **Sério? Da hora!! Bom, fora eu, não conheço nenhum Emo xP Pode deixar que eu vou postar mais caps. Beijo

**JinchurikiGIRL: **Ok, valeu pelo conselho xDD Amiga, todas estamos doidas por SasuNaru. Tem coisa melhor do que os dois caras mais gatos do anime se pegando?? Beijo x3

**danyela49: **O.O Que paciência. Quanta continuaçãaao!! Bom, eu continuei. Continue lendo. Beijoo pra você também x3

**_Fim da seção respostas das reviews do capítulo anterior._**

**Please review!!!!**

**Beeeejoooo!!!  
**

**~Fighter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocês não vão acreditar....**

**Eu tinha colocado tudo certinho, cabeçalho, ridapé, corrigido os erros que eu tinha achado... Tudo certinho!**

**E esqueci de postar! ¬¬**

**Pra mim que tava postado já!**

**Dá pra acreditar na cabeça oca da pessoa?!**

**Bom, de qualquer modo...  
**

**Chapter 3! yay!**

**Eu fiquei muuuuuuuuito feliz hoje entaum eu comecei a escrever que nem louca!! Resolvi postar logo...**

**Eu agradeço imensamente pelas reviews. Sério. Eu amei cada uma delas. Muito, muito obrigada!!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Manhãs de segunda-feira. Era a coisa que Naru mais odiava. Ela sempre ia quase dormindo pra escola, só acordando de verdade na terceira aula, quando o professor Kakashi jogava uma bolinha de papel na cabeça dela. Claro que isso acontecia quando ela ainda era garoto.

Naru desligou seu despertador e foi se trocar. Escolheu um par de jeans preto, uma camiseta azul bem escura escrito "Kung Fu Girl", e um par de all-stars.

Pegou sua mochila e seu skate, e desceu as escadas. Minato, Kushina e Kyuubi já estavam na mesa.

- Bom dia – A loira disse, se sentando.

- Bom dia- Os outros responderam, em uníssono.

Após tomar café, Naru escovou os dentes e foi pra escola.

Naru se aproximou do portão da escola, onde, logo acima, lia-se: Colégio Konoha.

Ela andou em direção ao seu armário, pegou as matérias que iria precisar e foi pra primeira aula: Inglês, com o professor Iruka.

A aula já havia começado, mas ela nem se preocupava, porque Naru, no momento, tinha o que os alunos chamavam de Imunidade de Aluna Nova. Então ela podia chegar atrasada falar "Me Perdi".

Naru estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que nem viu um garoto que ia passando e trombou com ele.

- Desculpe, eu não te... Vi... – Ela falou devagar, meio que hipnotizada pelo olhar do garoto.

- Então devia prestar mais atenção por onde anda. Dobe.

Naru olhou para o garoto, brava.

- Se você também prestasse atenção, a gente não teria trombado! Teme!

- Você não devia estar na sala?

- Me perdi.

- Aluna nova?

- Não, turista.

- Hn. Dobe.

- Teme.

E Naru continuou seu caminho, e o garoto a seguiu.

- Porque você está vindo atrás de mim?

- Porque minha sala é desse lado.

- Você estava indo no caminho contrário.

- Mudei de idéia.

- Pervertido.

- Idiota.

- Aaaafffeeeeee... E até onde eu sei, você tem trigonometria agora, teme.

- Então você não sabe muito. Meu horário foi refeito. E como você sabe?

- Meu pai é o diretor.

- Outra Uzumaki?

- Como assim outra?

- Tem um Uzumaki no último ano e um na minha sala.

- Então você não sabe muito. Naruto foi pra Inglaterra.

- Hn.

- Bravo porque eu sei uma coisa que você não sabe, Uchiha?

- Como sabe meu sobrenome?

- Apenas Uchihas são metidos desse jeito.

- Hn.

Os dois alcançaram a sala. Sasuke abriu a porta.

- Encontrei a garota, Sensei.

- Obrigado, Sasuke. Sente-se. Bom Dia, Senhorita Uzumaki.

- Bom Dia. Me chama de Naru, por favor.

- Okay, então, Naru. Gostaria de se apresentar?

Naru andou até a frente da sala.

- Uzumaki Naru.

- Uzumaki? – Perguntou um garoto moreno de cabelo espetado. – É parente do Naruto?

- Sim.

- Então sabe onde ele está.

- Sei. Ele foi pra Inglaterra no Sábado.

- E não avisou a gente?

- Nem ele sabia que ia.

- E o que você é dele?

- Irmã gêmea.

- E por que a gente não sabia de você?

- Talvez porque eu fui pra Inglaterra, num colégio interno, quando tinha cinco anos. Antes de vocês se conhecerem.

- Ah tá.

- Você é bem tagarela, sabia?

- E com orgulho.

Naru sorriu.

- Já deu, ou alguém quer saber mais alguma coisa?

Uma menina de cabelo rosa ergueu a mão.

- Você já ouviu falar de todos na sala, já que é irmã do Naruto, certo?

- Aham.

- O que ele falou de mim?

- Nem queira saber.

- E mais uma coisa. Isso não é uma pergunta, nem um pedido. É uma ordem. Fique LONGE do meu Sasuke-kun.

- E eu tenho cara de quem obedece a ordens? Rosinha, olha bem pra mim. Eu. Não. Obedeço. Idiotas. Nem Vacas. E você é a segunda opção. Agora, eu nem quero chegar perto do Uchiha. Se eu quisesse já teria feito.

Todos olharam para Naru, espantados. Ninguém nunca tinha falado daquele jeito com a rainha da sala. Sakura era a maioral, e a líder do grupo de fans do Sasuke, e a menina mais popular da escola.

Naru se dirigiu a sua carteira e se sentou.

- Certo, classe. Eu vou distribuir as provas, fique nos seus lugares. E Naru, se não quiser fazer a prova, não tem problema. Você pode esperar um pouco pra pegar a matéria e depois fazer a prova.

- Não, obrigada, Sensei. Eu quero fazer a prova.

Iruka distribuiu as provas e se sentou em sua mesa.

- Preparem-se. As provas devem ser feitas a caneta. Ao terminarem, levantem suas mãos, e eu vou buscar as provas. Vocês têm setenta minutos. Comecem!

Passaram-se 5 minutos...

10 minutos...

15 minutos...

20 minutos...

Duas mãos se ergueram ao mesmo tempo. Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naru.

Iruka foi até as carteiras dos dois e recolheu as provas.

- Podem sair da sala.

Naru e Sasuke pegaram suas mochilas e saíram da sala.

- Parabéns, Uzumaki. Terminou a prova rápido. Porém eu tenho certeza de que vi uma fumacinha saindo dos seus ouvidos. As engrenagens pifaram?

- Pois é, né... Então você admite que ficou me olhando o tempo todo?

- Não. Só por um tempinho. Queria ver se você ia pifar de tanto pensar.

- Está bem falante hoje, não é, Uchiha?

- Excepcionalmente. Eu gosto de te irritar.

Naru parou em frente ao seu armário, e tirou seu skate de dentro.

- Até mais, Uchiha. Vou andar no terraço.

Naru começou a andar, mas parou ao ver que o Uchiha estava seguindo-a.

- Que foi?

- Nada.

- Então para de me seguir!

- Por mais que eu queira, não posso.

- E por que mesmo?

- O diretor me mandou ser seu monitor. Então eu tenho que ficar atrás de você por hoje.

- E porque ele faria isso?

- O resto dos monitores estão doentes. Foram na feira de ciências semana passada e um dos competidores explodiu o próprio projeto, e parece que isso liberou um gás venenoso.

- E por que você é monitor?

- Tradição de família.

- Então seu irmão é monitor também?

- Dos veteranos.

- Legal. Graças a Deus eu não sou monitora... Deve ser um saco.

- É.

Naru começou a subir as escadas pro terraço.

- Como você sabe o caminho?

A loira parou.

- Intuição feminina.

- Hn.

A garota riu.

- Que? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Sei lá. Você é engraçado quando fica quieto.

Naru se sentiu estranha falando aquilo. Quando ela ainda era Naruto ela detestava o Uchiha. Ela o detestava por ser o mais inteligente, por fazê-la de idiota, por ser o ídolo de todo mundo, por todo mundo fica se jogando nele, por roubar sua namorada...

"_Mas Sasuke não roubou sua namorada. Não no sentido completo de roubar." _Falou uma vozinha chata na cabeça de Naru. _"A Haruno só te usou pra provocar ciúmes no Uchiha. O que não funcionou."_

Naru abriu a porta para o terraço, ignorando a voz.

O lado esquerdo do terraço tinha algumas tábuas, pneus velhos e vasos antigos, era como um depósito, e poucas pessoas sabiam dele. O bom era que dava pra fazer uma boa pista. Mas ela nunca tinha ido pro lado direito do terraço, que ficava do outro lado de uma parede de pneus empilhados.

- Sabe andar? – Ela perguntou pro Uchiha.

- Muito mal.

Naru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu quis aprender. Mas meu pai me disse pra eu me concentrar nas minhas notas.

- Suas notas são perfeitas pra que se preocupar com elas?

- Como você pode saber?

- Naruto me falou de você.

- E falou o que?

A loira sentiu o sangue subir pras suas bochechas.

- Nada. Quer que eu te ensine a andar?

- Não precisa.

- Certeza?

- Hn.

- Então só olha.

Naru montou no skate e começou a andar. Passou por três "rampas" baixas, e estava indo em direção a uma mais alta. Quando passou por ela, a loira subiu uns dois metros no ar, pra cair numa rampa do mesmo tamanho, mas que a levaria pro chão. No entanto, ao descer, a roda do skate bateu numa pedra, fazendo Naru capotar.

Sorte dela, que Sasuke estava lá, porque se ela caísse direto no chão, ela teria se machucado feio. O Uchiha a segurou, antes de cair.

- Você tá okay?

- Vou ficar quando me soltar.

- De nada.

- Aff... ¬¬

Naru pegou seu skate, que tinha ido até o Lado Esquerdo do Terraço. Ao se levantar, ela viu, por cima da grade, a bela vista da cidade. Uma vista que ela nunca havia visto, porque ela nunca havia ido naquele lado do terraço. E provavelmente nunca teria ido, se não fosse por Sasuke, que, sem ela perceber, havia seguido ela até lá.

- Bonito, não é?

- Muito. Já sabia daqui?

- Há muito tempo - Ele disse, mas não estava provocando Naru. – Só que eu venho por outro caminho. Um perto da quadra.

O silêncio tomou conta do momento, até que...

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

- Melhor agente descer. –Falou Sasuke. – Kakashi-sensei sempre chega atrasado, mas fica bravo quando a gente se atrasa.

- Qual é o caminho mais perto da sala dele? A escada perto da quadra ou da sala de computação?

- Quadra. Vamos.

Os dois desceram correndo as escadas, e correram até a sala do professor. Que não tinha chegado ainda. Cada um foi para sua carteira.

Dez minutos depois, Kakashi ainda não havia chegado. Naru ouviu um grupo de garotos conversando logo atrás dela.

- Não acredito que ele deixou a gente na mão! – Reclamou um menino cuja voz parecia um latido. _"Kiba..." _Naru pensou, identificando a voz.

- Tenta entender o lado dele, Kiba – Reclamou outro garoto, falando bem baixo. _"Gaara..."_

- É ele não sabia que ia pra Inglaterra! – Outro garoto falou em voz baixa. Pelo canto do olho, Naruto viu que o garoto tinha o cabelo comprido. _"E Neji."_

- Mas agora a banda tá com um integrante faltando! E o Naruto era o vocalista, pelo amor de Deus!

Naru arregalou os olhos. _"Ah, caramba... Esqueci a banda!!"_ A loira se virou para os garotos.

- Ouvi vocês falando do Naruto?

- Isso não é coisa de garota – Falou Kiba, estressado.

- Calminha aí, cabeça de cachorro – Naru reclamou. – Não vem descontar em mim as coisas que o sem noção do meu irmão faz.

- Se você resolver isso, eu vou me acalmar.

- Eu canto no lugar dele.

- Você? E canta bem?

Naru parou pra pensar. Se tanta coisa havia mudado... Sua voz também tinha?

- Isso a gente vai ter que ver, não é... O Naruto me falou que vocês tinham um ensaio hoje. Eu posso ir?

- Claro – Falou Gaara, já escrevendo um endereço num papel. – É na minha casa. Estejam lá as três. Não se atrase.

- Claro, mamãe.

Gaara olhou bravo pra ela.

- Não me chame disso.

- Falou.

- Sabe, você é igualzinha ao Naruto – Chegou uma garota por trás de Naru. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e longos, que iam até o meio das costas, e sua franja caia por cima de seus olhos até a ponte do nariz. Seus olhos eram verde-vivo, e pareciam ver através das pessoas. Ela era meio magrela, e não tão alta. Naru escondeu sua surpresa. Ela era a melhor amiga de Naruto. – Ele chamava o Kiba de cabeça de cachorro e ás vezes chamava o Gaara de mamãe.

- Fala, Potter – Cumprimentou Kiba.

- Sou Tsuki – A menina continuou, ignorando Kiba. – Eles me chamam de Potter porque acham que eu sou a versão feminina do Harry Potter. Na verdade foi Naruto que inventou isso... Eu era... Sou, que seja, amiga do Naruto.

- É, ele me falou. Você que cuida da área técnica a banda não é?

- E dou uma mão em algum instrumento quando precisam.

- Classe, em seus lugares! – Kakashi havia chegado. – Hoje vamos aprender...

Naru se distraiu e não ouviu as últimas palavras de Kakashi, perdida em seus pensamentos.

"_Ótima primeira manhã de aula..."_

* * *

**Cabôôô...!**

**Eu vou começar o chappie 4 assim que eu tiver tempo livre ok? E isso é tipo... Agora.**

**Então esperam aí que já já vem mais!!**

**_Seção resposta das reviews do capítulo anterior:_**

**danyela49: **haushaushaushaushaushaushaush. Vou continuar, pode deixar. Beijo pra você também.

**KSNS7: **Brigaaadaaa!!! Obg pela review. Continue lendo! Beijo

**Evyh Uzumaki: **Pode deixar!! Continue lendo!

**JinchurikiGIRL: **Bom, era essa a intenção... Contnue lendo! Beijo!

**x****.PsychO.x: **hehe, é legal né? Continue lendo, beijos!

**Uchiha Sakaki: **Voltei, amoreee!! Eu quero uma saia dessas também!! Se achar me fala onde que eu compro uma igual T.T Beijoo!!

**Aline Cristina: **hehehehe. Que bom que gostou!! Continue lendo! Beijo x3

**_Fim da seção _****_resposta das reviews do capítulo anterior._**

**Mandem review, por favoooooooor!!**

**Bejo!**

**~Fighter  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**E cá estou, devolta e inteiraa e com um capítulo novo XD**

**Nenhum comentário sobre o capítulo, a não ser : "Tá uma merda"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, blah, blah, blah**

**AVISO IMPORTANTEE!!!!!!!**

**_Eu, atualmente, estou com três histórias "in-progress", duas das quais em inglês. No momento, eu to muito não-inspirada. E além de tudo, minhas provas começaram. Então, meus capítulos podem demorar e muito pra serem postados._**

**_Por favor, não briguem comigo. Eu também tenho vida própria, procurem pensar em mim como humana. Uma humana caquética, mas uma humana._**

**_Agora eu estou procurando escrever as minhas fics em inglês, porque faz meses que eu não posto nada._**

**_Podem me matar._**

**_Eu me rendo._**

**x.x_  
_**

* * *

Garagem do Gaara, três horas. Naru havia acabado de entrar pelo portão da garagem. Havia quatro cadeiras dispostas em frente a um microfone.

Numa das cadeiras estava sentada Tsuki, ouvindo Emocore em seu mp4. As outras estavam vazias, porque Gaara, Kiba, e Neji estavam conversando num canto.

- Ermm... Toc-toc? – Naru chamou.

Quatro cabeças se viraram pra ela.

- Você está sete segundos atrasada – Gaara falou.

- Ah, qual é?!! Ninguém é de ferro!!

- Dá pra gente ir logo com isso? – Kiba reclamou.

- Não liga pra ele, Naru – Disse Tsuki, desligando o mp4. – Ele tá mau-humorado por causa do Naruto.

- Você pode usar minha guitarra – Gaara disse, entregando sua guitarra à Naru. – Preparou alguma coisa?

- Em uma tarde?!!

- É.

- Não! – Silêncio. – Tá, eu preparei.

- O que?

- Ah é. O Naruto sempre me mandava as letras e cifras por e-mail sempre que ele compunha uma coisa nova. Então, eu peguei umas coisas da minha pastinha de músicas dele... Ok, eu vou começar.

**Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't wanna a nation that under the new midia  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be ok.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the one to meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.**

**Well maybe I am the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda!  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be ok.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the one to meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.**

**Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
Is going out to idiot America.**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be ok.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the one to meant to follow.  
****For that's enough to argue.**

Todos olharam pra Naru estupefatos. E Naru olhou para eles, em expectativa. Até que Tsuki se levantou e começou a aplaudir. Os outros três seguiram ela.

- Foi ótima! Ótima! – Kiba quase berrou. – Você agora é a vocalista principal da Hokage!

Naru sorriu.

- - - - - - -

Dia seguinte.

Dizem que o segundo dia de aula é sempre melhor que o primeiro. E foi com esses pensamentos que Naru foi pra escola naquela manhã.

A primeira aula e a segunda correram bem.

Mas no intervalo, o bicho pegou.

Naru já estava conhecida na escola toda, por ser muito bonita, e por terminar a prova-bomba do Iruka-sensei em 20 minutos, _e_ por conseguir ser a vocalista principal da Hokage.

E havia, no colégio, um valentão, chamado Iwao, que costumava dar em cima de muitas garotas. E a história de Naru chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ele, como veterano, mais velho, mais forte, foi atrás dela, no intervalo.

Naru estava no pátio coma banda e Tsuki.

No que ela passou por Iwao, ele falou:

- E aí, loirinha?

Naru ignorou.

- E aí loirinha? Tá a fim de uma limonada? – (**Eu:** Essa vai ser uma gíria usada pelos alunos, nessa história. Vem do termo _lemon. _Já entenderam, né?)

Naru se virou bruscamente pro cara.

- Como é?

- Eu perguntei se quer uma limonada.

- Naru, vamos.. Ignora... – Avisou Kiba. Mas era tarde demais. Naru já tinha pulado em cima de Iwao, e metido um soco na cara dele. – Naru, deixa!

E os amigos de Iwao, vendo a cena, foram ajudar o amigo. Todos partiram pra cima de Naru, que conseguiu lidar com as coisas numa boa.

A loira meteu um chute nas costelas do mais alto, e partiu pra cima de um loiro, metendo o punho em seu estômago. Mas a cada minuto de briga, mais gente se juntava a Iwao. Já estava ficando muito difícil para Naru.

- Kiba! Dá pra me dar uma mão? – Ela berrou enquanto socava a cara de um cara largo de cabelos pretos.

- Ah, Naru, você se meteu nessa, agora sai.

- Amigo da onça! Gaara?! Neji? Tsuki?!

Mas ninguém veio em seu socorro. Alguns caras já tinham desmaiado, mas ainda havia um grande número de gente.**  
**

E, num segundo de distração, Naru levou um soco no estômago, que a fez perder o ar. Esse lapso a fez ser agarrada por trás, e Iwao se aproximar, com um olho roxo.

- Vai se arrepender de negar meu convite.

E ele ergueu o punho pra dar um soco em Naru, que fechou os olhos, esperando o impacto da dor. Que não veio. Naru abriu um olho um pouquinho, pra ver Iwao levar um chute do rosto, e voar longe. E então, Naru identificou de quem era o pé que havia chutado o garoto.

O pé era de Sasuke!

- Uchiha?

- Oi, Dobe.

Naru aproveitou a distração dos caras que haviam sobrado e pisou no pé do cara que estava segurando ela, e ele a soltou imediatamente, só pra receber um belo dum soco no rosto.

E, por fim, Naru e Sasuke acabaram com todos os caras. Então a loira se virou para o moreno e estendeu a mão.

- Obrigada pela ajuda – Naru sorriu.

- De nada – Sasuke quase sorriu de volta, mas somente apertou a mão de Naru. – Se algum dia precisar. Chame seu monitor.

Naru riu.

- Pode deixar.

E os dois foram para suas respectivas salas, ilesos, salvo por um corte no lábio de Naru.

- - - - - -

Naru chegou em sua casa, e subiu direto pro seu quarto e trancou a porta. Se virou para sua escrivaninha para fazer sua lição de casa, e viu um pacote do tamanho de um livro médio em cima da escrivaninha.

Curiosa, Naru abriu o pacote e tirou um caderno de dentro. O caderno era preto, com algumas gravações em prata, e um cadeado prateado e uma chave caíram do pacote. Naru tinha ganhado um diário. Em cima da escrivaninha, onde estava o pacote, estava um bilhete.

_Naru,_

_Eu comprei esse diário pra você. Eu achei que você ia gostar, porque é da cor das roupas que você anda usando. Espero que escreva aqui seus sentimentos, isso ajuda a ficar mais calmo. Um diário é como um melhor amigo. Eu guardo os meus até hoje._

_Beijo, te amo,_

_Mamãe._

- Um diário? Ahh, fala sério!

Naru guardou o caderno numa das gavetas da escrivaninha e pegou seu material de matemática.

Naru tentou se concentrar m seus exercícios, mas um certo garoto de cabelos azuis escuros não parava de vir a sua mente.

- Aaaaaaaafffffffffeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

Naru franziu a testa e se voltou para seu caderno, tentando se concentrar mais uma vez.

Mas não conseguiu. Ao invés disso, ela percebeu que, inconscientemente estava desenhando coraçõezinhos com o nome _Sasuke_ dentro.

- Ehhhh??? Eu não.. O qu...??

Naruto suspirou. Será que... Que ela... Naru... Um GAROTO!!! Ok, isso foi estranho. Mas... Naru, Naruto estava.. Gostando de um garoto? Um garoto metido que ela sempre detestou? O cara que roubou a namorada dela? Ah, impossível!!!!!

Ela voltou sua atenção para seus exercícios de álgebra. Eram problemas fáceis. Então porque ela não conseguia resolvê-los?????!!!

Se levantando bruscamente, ela pegou sua guitarra. Sempre que se sentia esquisita, Naru pegava sua guitarra, e seus sentimentos simplesmente saiam de sua boca, sem que ela percebesse. Isso quando ainda era Naruto.

"_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the boy you love,  
and hold him tight.  
So happy together  
If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together"_

Naru arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que tinha acabado de cantar.

- Ai meu pai. Celular!!!

Naru pegou seu celular e discou o número de Tsuki. Era o que ela sempre fazia quando estava confusa.

'_Fala, Naru'_

- Tsuki, emergência!!

'_Fala.'_

- Sabe, eu tenho essa mania... Quando eu me sinto estranha eu pego minha guitarra e começo a cantar qualquer coisa, e eu cantei uma coisa muito esquisita!!!!!!

'_Tipo? Poe no viva-voz pra eu ouvir'_

- Tá – Naru ligou o viva-vos e pegou a guitarra de novo.

"_I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life_

_Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It has to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together"_

'_Posso ser sincera?'_

- Fala…

'_Eu acho que a letra tá ótima. E que você tá apaixonada.'_

- Ah, nem vem

'_Então tá... Como é seu nome?'_

- Que?

'_Responde!!'_

- Uzumaki Naru.

'_Idade?'_

- 16.

'_Nome do seu pai?'_

- Minato.

'_Da sua mãe?'_

- Kushina.

'_Do seu irmão?'_

- Kyuubi.

'_Do cara que você gosta?'_

- Sasuke – Naru meteu a mão na própria boca. – Brincadeira! Eu não gosto de ninguém.

'_Sabe que foi comprovado por cientistas que essa "brincadeira" tem 95% do índice de dar certo, porque é seu subconsciente que está respondendo, e não você?'_

- Sério?

'_Não.'_

- Aff. Mas, sério, Tsuki. O que eu faço?

'_Achei que não ia perguntar! Simples. Escreve essa letra e traz pra gente no ensaio amanhã'_

- Falou, Potter – Naru suspirou. E desligou. Porque ela não gostava do Sasuke. Gostava?

* * *

**Cap tah uma grande meeeeeeeeeeeerrrdaaaaaaa. Detestei ele.**

**_Seção resposta das reviews do capítulo anterior:_**

**PsychO: **Eu escrevi seu nick certo? -Caquética que não consegue nem escrever o nick dos outros certo -.-' - êee. Que bom que gostou. Continue lendo! Beijo! x3

**danyela49: **i.i Tô com medo de você. -esconde embaixo da cama- Heeeeheeee. Ela é legaal né? Eu tô achando ela meio exagerada. Mas é o Naruto, então... Eu deixei assim è.é. Já chegou o cap. Continue lendo, beijoo!!

_**Fim da s**_**_eção resposta das reviews do capítulo anterior._**

**Well, guys...**

**Review, por favor. Reviews me inspiram. E isso é bom.**

**Bjux nos corações d você~ês**

**~Fighter  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Volteii è.é**

**Depois de uma semana... Eu voltei...**

**Não me matem!!! Eu tinha uma prova de matemática marcada pra quarta e me matei de estudar a semana inteira. E consegui!! Consegui me dar mal. Me ferreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeii i.i**

**E afoguei minhas mágoas nesse cap... Um especial ItaKyuu pra vocês!**

**Beejo!  
**

* * *

Eram quase sete da noite e Kyuubi ainda estava na escola. Ele teve que ficar até mais tarde, porque tinha uma reunião com o conselho de classe. Não que ele tivesse prestado atenção. Na verdade ele não prestou a mínima atenção. Claro que não, se o presidente do conselho de classe era Uchiha Itachi. E Kyuubi prestava atenção nele e não nas palavras que ele dizia.

E quem conseguiria ouvir alguma coisa, enquanto ficasse olhando praquele rosto perfeito? Se alguém conseguisse, com certeza _não_ era Kyuubi.

- Ei, Uzumaki – Uma voz grave o chamou. Kyuubi se virou.

- Uchiha-san?

- ... – Itachi suspirou. – Itachi. Uchiha-san é o meu pai – E sorriu (**Eu: **Sorriu? Eu disse sorriu??? Ai meu Pai, eu vou morrer!!!)

- Gomen.

- Aff... Então, hoje na reunião você parecia meio fora do ar. Você está bem?

- Sim. Eu só... Não dormi direito a noite e to meio com sono.

- Ah, certo. Então... Vai fazer alguma coisa na sexta a noite?

- Ahn... Fora assistir televisão até dormir de tédio, nada.

- Então, hm... Abriu um restaurante de chocolate no centro... Só dá pra entrar com reservas e... Eu consegui duas de última hora... Então... Você quer ir comigo?

Kyuubi tava pasmo. E vermelho também. Ele tentou falar que sim, mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca.

- Ah... Então tá... – Itachi disse, achando, pela cara de Kyuubi que ele não queria ir. – Talvez... talvez outro dia... É. Tchau – E se virou pra ir pra casa.

Já tinha andado alguns passos quando ouviu:

- Itachi! Espera!

Itachi se virou para Kyuubi, que corria até ele.

- Eu... erm... Caham... Eu quero ir com você no restaurante...

- Ah.. É... Tá. Certo, erm... Ótimo. Eu te busco as sete, ta okay?

- Tá. Até amanhã na escola então... – E começou a andar pra ir pra casa, quando ouviu Itachi perguntar:

- Você tá a pé?

Kyuubi coçou a nuca.

- Sim...

- Quer carona?

- Pode ser.

E os dois seguiram para o estacionamento.

- - - - - -

- Naru! – Kyuubi entrou correndo em casa, e correu para o quarto da irmã. – Naru!

Naru abriu a porta, de toalha, os cabelos molhados dela caindo nas suas costas.

- Que?

- Quer que eu volte outra hora?

- Não pode falar. É só olhar pro outro lado – Naru deixou Kyuubi entrar e fechou a porta.

Kyuubi se virou para a parede enquanto Naru se trocava.

- Então?

- Eu vou sair sexta a noite.

- Com quem? Eu tenho que estudar pra uma prova, e não vou poder, então arranja outra pessoa.

- Não, sua tonta. Eu já tenho com quem ir, e não é você.

- E quem é então?

- Itachi.

- Itachi?????!!!!!!! – Naru se virou para Kyuubi, já de pijama. – Uchiha Itachi? O monitor veterano desejado por todas as garotas com mais de 17 anos num raio de 237 quilômetros?

- É.

- E ele chamou _você_ pra sair na sexta? Sexta a noite? Onde????????

- No restaurante de chocolate que vai abrir no centro.

- Ai meu Deus! Ele gosta de você! Ele gosta de você! – E deu um gritinho feminino, abraçando o irmão. – Que legaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!!!!!!!

- Meu, você virou mesmo uma menina...

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Naru soltou o irmão e pigarreou.

- Então. Eu compus uma música nova. Quer ver?

- Mostra aí. Naru, você entrou na banda no seu lugar não é?

- ... ¬¬ É.

_**Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the **__**boy you love,  
and hold him tight.  
So happy together  
If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It has to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together**_

_**If I should call you up  
Invest a dime (call you up)  
and you say you belong to me  
and ease my mind (ease my mind)  
imagine how the world could be  
so very fine (very fine)**_

_**so happy together**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**For all my life....**_

_**Call you up  
ease my mind  
ease my mind  
ease my mind**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**So happy together**_

_**So happy together**_

_**So happy together**_

_**So happy together**_

Kyuubi aplaudiu a música.

- Tá apaixonada?

- Não.

- Está.

- Não estou!

- Está!!!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFEEEEEEEEE!!!!

- Tá, tá, parei. Eu adorei a música. Os meninos vão gostar também.

- Será?

- Tenho certeza. Compôs mais alguma?

- Não.

- Então eu preciso ir.

- Tchau.

E Kyuubi saiu do quarto.

"_Todo mundo fica falando que eu estou apaixonada. Eu não estou, estou? Quer dizer, o Sasuke só me ajudou a lutar com o Iwao. Só. Eu não devia pensar tanto nele... Será que...? Não! Naru, você é um garoto! Um garoto, pelo amor de Deus! E não sou gay. Se bem que... Se bem que nada!"_

Naru suspirou. Seus olhos passaram pela gaveta em que guardara o diário.

- Não. Eu não vou começar um diário. É burrice.

Depois de um tempo olhando para o teto, Naru se levantou e pegou o diário.

- Eu sou muito burra.

E começou a escrever o diário.

"_Diário,_

_Ultimamente, eu tenho estado muito confusa com toda essa coisa de virar garota. Eu não posso ter virado garota por dentro também! É ridículo. Só minha aparência mudou, e não sei o por que._

_Existe a possibilidade de eu estar gostando de um garoto, mas eu não sou gay!!! Isso é possível?? Acho que estou ficando louca... Quer dizer, tudo bem que ele me ajudou a lutar com Iwao e que ele é lindo e talz, mas... Eu não sei como eu posso gostar de um cara que eu detestava antes!!! E acima de tudo, eu perdi minha namorada por causa dele._

_Sakura só estava comigo pra fazer ciúmes pro Sasuke! Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu, eu gostava da Sakura de verdade, não gostava?_

_Bom, mas ele não gostava dela. E não funcionou. Então eu acho que ele não teve nada a ver com a história; a Sakura que é a vilã, certo? Exato. Eu estou descontando tudo nele a toa, não estou?_

_Mas quais são as possibilidades de UCHIHA SASUKE gostar de mim? Nenhuma, isso é que é. E eu __**não**__gosto dele."_

Naru leu tudo o que escreveu e piscou. Aquilo estava sem pé nem cabeça. Bem a cara dela. E ela estava se sentindo bem melhor. Sua mãe tinha razão dessa vez.

- - - - -

Reunião da Banda. Os cinco estavam lá, sentados em círculo, comendo sanduíche, na garagem do Gaara.

- Alguém compôs alguma coisa nova? – Perguntou Gaara.

- Eu – Falou Naru.

Naru pegou sua guitarra e tocou a música que compôs.

Gaara, Kiba e Neji olharam pra ela.

- Quando você compôs isso? – Neji perguntou.

- Ontem.

- E quanto tempo demorou?

- Sei lá... Umas duas ou três horas.

- Só?!

- Hum... É...

- Cara! Você é boa que nem o Naruto!

- Obrigada...

- Certo, gente. Eu não agüento mais – Kiba falou, com a cabeça nas mãos.

- Que foi, Kiba? – Todos estavam preocupados.

- Sabe a minha irmã? A Hana.

- Sim – Naru falou.

- Ela é veterinária. E ela tá cuidando do cachorro de um empresário, sabe, daqueles que tem gravadora... E a Hana mencionou que a gente tinha uma banda. E o cara pediu um CD demo, e a Hana vai dar pra ele, no dia em que ele levar o cachorro pra lá de novo.

- O QUE?? – O berro foi de Tsuki. – Não acredito. Não acredito. Não acredito. Não acredito. Não acredito!!!!!

CABLAM (tentativa ridícula de onomatopéia)

Todos olharam para a direção do som. Naru havia caído da cadeira. Gaara foi ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Eu só capotei, obrigada. Então – Disse ela, já sentada. – O que estamos esperando? Vamos gravar logo o CD demo!!! Essa é a nossa chance!

- Naru, não se empolgue tanto... – Avisou Neji. – Pode ser que o cara não goste da nossa música.

- Ahh, Neji, não seja tão negativo! Nossa música é legal! Vai dar certo.

Naru olhava todos, muito séria. Tsuki falou:

- Eu concordo com ela. Nossa chance finalmente chegou, e nós temos que tentar. Não importa se cairmos. Temos que voar.

- Que legal – Gaara resmungou. – Que música vamos gravar?

- _American__Idiot_? – Naru sugeriu.

- Ahn... Acho melhor gravar a que você compôs ontem, Naru. _Happy__Forever_ ou que nome tenha.

- É _Happy__**Together**_! Mas eu compus ontem, ainda tenho que aperfeiçoar e tudo, e você nem decoraram ela ainda!

- A gente se arranja – Kiba sorriu. – E além do mais, a próxima consulta do cachorro é só semana que vem. E aí? Vamos começar.

- Falou – Falaram os outros quatro.

- - - - - - -

**Sexta, 19h**

Kyuubi esperava nervoso sentado no sofá da sala. Naru estava sentada ao leu lado, quase rindo do nervosismo de Kyuubi, que começou a implicar com própria camiseta.

- Ah, Naru, você tem certeza que essa camiseta é bonita? Ele não vai gostar Naru!

- Ah, cala boca, Kyuubi! Relaxa, cara. Ele vai gostar.

- Certeza?

- Eu to sempre certa.

- Convencida.

- Maricas.

- Ow!

_Criiiiiiinch (Era pra ser o barulho de um carro estacionando)_

Naru se levantou e espiou pela janela, através das cortinas.

- Ele chegou. Boa sorte, nii-chan.

Kyuubi sorriu. Naru só o chamava de _nii-chan_ quando queria demonstrar (muito) afeto.

O loiro abriu a porta e saiu.

- Tchau, Naru.

- Tchau.

Kyuubi fechou a porta e desceu os degraus da frente, ao mesmo tempo que Itachi descia do carro.

- Oi.

Kyuubi sorriu.

- Oi, Itachi.

Itachi abriu a porta do carro pra Kyuubi entrar. O loiro murmurou um _Obrigado_ e Itachi fechou a porta, e foi para o seu lado do carro.

Itachi se sentou em seu banco e ligou o carro.

- A propósito... – Ele comentou. - Adorei sua camiseta.

- - - - - - -

**Sexta, 19h30**

**Restaurante de Chocolate**

Kyuubi e Itachi estavam sentados na melhor mesa do restaurante. Bem ao lado da janela, perto da cozinha.

Os dois já estavam comendo o incrivelmente delicioso _mousse _de chocolate que já haviam provado.

- Então – Falou Itachi. – Seu pai é o diretor de Konoha High _e_ escritor?

- Sim. Ele escreveu _Três Dias É Mais Tempo Do Que Pensam_, _Depois Da Noite Vem A Escuridão_, um monte de livros que eu não lembro o nome e ajudou meu avô a escrever _Naruto_.

- Eu li _Depois Da Noite Vem A Escuridão_. Achei muito interessante o modo que ele expressava os sentimentos e pensamentos do personagem principal. E o modo que ele descreveu os vampiros... Completamente diferentes do que retratam na televisão.

Kyuubi sorriu.

- É... Meu pai tem um gênio esquisito. E uma criatividade incrível. Ele e meu avô também. Você acredita que eles inventaram uma história e colocaram meu irmão mais novo como personagem principal? Um demônio foi selado dentro do personagem e o pai dele morreu... Uma história muito louca...

- E como era o nome do demônio?

- ... – Kyuubi olhou para o seu _mousse_. – Kyuubi. A raposa demônio de nove caudas.

- Interessante. Só que... Eu não acho que você tenha alguma coisa a ver com um demônio... Na verdade – Kyuubi olhou pra cima. Itachi estava sorrindo. – EU te acho muito bonito.

Kyuubi virou um tomate. Metaforicamente, é claro.

E Itachi percebeu.

- Mas, mesmo assim... Eu vou ler o livro. Deve ser ótimo.

- Ah, é... Mas espera... Tem um personagem como você no livro!

- Tem?

- Tem. Uchiha Itachi, o prodígio do poderoso clã Uchiha, que... Que foi aniquilado por ele...

- Sério?

- Sim. E ele só deixou seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke, vivo pra vingar o clã.

- Eu _com certeza _vou ler esse livro, Kyuubi. E mande um parabéns ao seu pai. Ele tem muita criatividade.

- - - - - - -

**Sexta, 23h**

**Na frente da mansão Namikaze**

Itachi estacionou o carro.

- Bom... Chegamos.

- É... Chegamos... Obrigado pelo jantar, Itachi, eu me diverti... muito... – Kyuubi se virou para olhar Itachi, mas viu que o moreno estava muito próximo ao seu rosto. Ele podia sentir a respiração quente do outro em seu rosto. – Itachi... – O loiro sussurrou, hipnotizado pelo olhar penetrante do outro.

Itachi conectou seus lábios com os de Kyuubi e acariciou sua nuca, enquanto levava sua outra mão à cintura do mais baixo.

Kyuubi imediatamente o beijou de volta, seu "eu-chibi" dançando de felicidade na sua mente.

O Uchiha começou a lamber o lábio inferior do Uzumaki, pedindo permissão para entrar. O loiro abriu seus lábios um pouco e, na hora, a língua de Itachi entrou em sua boca.

Uma luta por domínio foi travada, mas Itachi, é claro, ganhou. Afinal, um Uchiha nunca perde.

Mas, infelizmente, os dois precisavam de uma porcaria de coisa chamada ar. Se separaram, ofegantes.

Itachi encostou sua testa com a de Kyuubi.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo... Faz... Muito tempo que eu sonho em ouvir isso... Sabia?

- Quanto tempo?

- Sétima série.

- Jura? Eu gosto de você desde a sexta série.

- Ahhh, não vale!

Itachi riu.

- Eu adoro quando você ri. Devia rir mais.

- Eu gosto quando você olha pra mim. Seus olhos ficam cheios de...

- De?

- Esquece.

- Fala.

- Esquece.

- Fala.

- Esquece.

- Awnn, Ita-chaaaaaan... – Kyuubi fez cara de cachorrinho-pidoncho-molhado-na-chuva-pedindo-pra-entrar-na-casa-de-uma-velha-dona-senhora-velhinha-que-faz-biscoitos-bem-gostosos. – Fala?

- Seus olhos parecem cheios de amor. Sabe, como se... Cada vez que você olhasse pra mim...

- Eu encontrasse a razão do meu viver.

- Eu ia falar _visse o seu príncipe encantado_, mas isso também serve.

Kyuubi beijou Itachi mais uma vez.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. Posso te ligar amanhã?

- Pode. Não, melhor. Vem em casa. Minha mãe faz biscoitos de chocolate no sábado.

- Eu vou vir. Três horas?

- Três horas – Kyuubi ia descer do carro, quando pensou em uma coisa e ficou vermelho. – Hm... Itachi?

- Que?

- Isso significa que nós estamos... – E sussurrou a última palavra. – Namorando?

- Hmmm... Sim, que dizer, mas... Mas só se você quiser, porque se...

- Fica quieto. Eu quero sim – E beijou Itachi mais uma vez. – Vou sentir saudade.

* * *

**Eeee cabô traveeeeizz!!!!!!**

**Rezem pro próximo cap não demorar!!**

**_Seção resposta das reviews do capítulo anterior:_**

**danyela49: **Eu não sei se essa brincadeira funciona... Eu nunca tentei. Pode ser que seja verdade, mas eu acho que não... Eu devia ter avisado. Pode me matar se não funcionar i.i Mudando de assunto. Eu sei como é ser enrolada i.i Meu pai me enrola também. Dá raiva. A fic está sendo continuada. Beijão.

**sango7higurashi: **Eu não sei se da certo a brincadeira... Nunca tentei... A música é _Happy Together, _do Simple Plan. Obg pela review, continue lendo!! Beijoo!

**JinchurikiGIRL: **E não tenho tido tempo _mesmo._ Além de tudo o que eu falei, eu tenho mais um monte de trabalhos. 9º ano (8ª série) é muito complicada. Pra mim é, pelo menos. Obg por ler. Beijo.

**Sir Ezquisitoh: **Brigada ^^ Vou continuar, pode deixar. Obg Pela review. Beeijo.

**guida-chan: **Obrigada!! Saber disso me anima ^^ Obg pela review. Beijo.

_**Fim da s**_**_eção resposta das reviews do capítulo anterior._**

**E mandem reviews è.é**


	6. Chapter 6

**Então, né...**

**Atrasei...**

**Malz xD**

**Bom.. Pelo menos eu postei esse né? Já pensou se eu parasse de escrever?**

**xDD**

**Oh, well... Eu tive uma idéia pra uma fic nova ¬¬**

**Quem me conhece bem sabe que quando eu tenho alguma idéia nova eu começo a escrever que nem louca, e não consigo parar mais. **

**Então, né.... Vocês acham que eu posto a fic nova??**

**Vou colocar o summary dela no meu profile.**

**Votem por review ou PM, ok??**

**Valeu pelas reviews, eu amei todas XD**

* * *

Naru estava indo em direção ao seu armário para pegar seu material para ir pra casa, sexta-feira, na hora do almoço (ela não tinha aula a tarde).

Na hora que abriu se armário, um bilhetinho caiu de seu armário. Confusa ela o pegou. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela leu as palavras do bilhete.

Pegou seu material correndo, e voou pra casa.

- - - - - -

**Mansão Uzumaki**

- Mãe! – Naru entrou, batendo a porta da frente e trancando-a novamente. – Mãe! Onde você está?

Kushina apareceu, vindo da cozinha.

- Que foi? Você parece nervosa!

- Mãe, olha isso! – Naru estava à beira de lágrimas quando mostrou o bilhete para sua mãe, cujos olhos também se arregalaram.

- Kyuubi! Kyuubi! – Kushina chamou o filho, que estava em seu quarto (ele não tinha a última aula na sexta, então voltou pra casa mais cedo). – Desce aqui!

Mal-humorado, mas curioso ao mesmo tempo, Kyuubi desceu as escadas.

- Kyuubi, seu armário é perto do da Naru. Você viu quem colocou isso no armário dela?

Kyuubi leu o bilhete e seus olhos também se arregalaram.

- Eu não vi nada. Juro que não vi nada, mãe. E não fui eu, tentando assustar ela. Eu teria feito coisa pior.

- Eu sei. As pegadinhas no seu histórico são mais sarcásticas que um bilhete ridículo. Já considerei isso – Naru falou, ainda segurando as lágrimas. – O que me fez concluir que é verdade. Alguém sabe. E se alguém espalhar...

A lágrima que estava ameaçando cair finalmente caiu.

- Calma, Naru... A gente vai resolver – Kyuubi abraçou a irmãzinha (**Eu:** Odeio quando meu irmão me chama disso...). – Pai! – E então a soltou. Naru fez uma cara feia por Kyuubi ter gritado bem no seu ouvido. – Pai, vem cá!

Minato saiu do escritório.

- Que foi?

- Leia – Kyuubi entregou o bilhete a Minato, cujos olhos se arregalaram ao ler as seis pequenas palavras no papel:

_Eu sei o seu segredo, __**Naruto**__._

- Alguém... Sabe?

- Infelizmente sim.

- Vamos ter que cuidar disso.

- Não – Naru falou. – Vamos esperar. Se mandarem mais bilhetes, nós agimos.

- É o melhor a se fazer – Disse Kushina. – Venham, vamos almoçar.

A família se sentou á mesa e começou a comer, e Kushina foi para a cozinha buscar o suco.

O celular de Naru tocou.

- Alô?

'_Naru? É o Kiba'_

- Fala.

'_Eu acabei de chegar em casa. A Hana me disse que já entregou a música pro cara. Ele vai ligar amanhã a tarde. Eu dei o seu telefone pra ele'_

- Sério?????? Kiba, avisa o pessoal. Manda todo mundo vir aqui amanhã.

'_Falou. Tchau Naru.'_

-Tchau.

- Que foi, Naru? – Perguntou Kyuubi.

- A irmã do Kiba entregou um CD demo para um empresário.

- Sério?!

- É. Ele vai ligar amanhã a tarde.

Ouviu-se um grande estampido. Kushina tinha acabado de entrar na sala de jantar carregando a jarra de suco. E, ao ouvir o que sua filha disse, derrubou a jarra no chão.

- O que? Um CD da sua banda pra um empresário?? Quem é esse cara?

- Sei lá. É com o Kiba que ele fala. A irmã do Kiba é veterinária do cachorro dele.

- Oh. Eu vou limpar isso aqui e já volto.

- - - - - - -

**Sábado a tarde.**

A trupe toda, mais Kyuubi, mais Itachi e mais Sasuke (que estava lá por que Mikoto não queria que seu filho de _**15 ANOS**_ ficasse sozinho em casa, enquanto Itachi estava na casa dos Uzumaki) estavam reunidos na casa de Naru, sentados em volta do telefone de hambúrguer da Naru, que ela tinha trazido pra sala _"pra dar sorte!"_, como ela tinha dito irritada quando Kiba perguntou _"Mas que merda você tá fazendo???!"_

As mãos de Naru estavam tremendo. E, de repente, o telefone tocou. Ela gritou e pulou de susto, mas logo ligou o telefone e colocou no viva-voz (**Eu:** Na verdade, eu não sei se o telefone de hambúrguer tem viva-voz, porque eu não tenho um, mas vai assim mesmo n.n).

'_Banda Hokage?'_ Disse a voz no telefone.

- Sim – Naru respondeu.

'_Aqui é Hatake Kakashi. O empresário que recebeu o CD demo de vocês, através de Inuzuka Hana.'_

A sala inteira esperava ansiosa a resposta do homem.

- E o que achou, senhor? – Naru perguntou.

'_Eu sinceramente achei que...' _A sala prendeu a respiração. _'Você são a melhor banda que eu já ouvi'_

A sala toda irrompeu em gritos de alegria e começou a pular pela sala, gritando _"conseguimos, conseguimos!"_. Somente Sasuke assistia tudo com desinteresse, até que Naru pulou em cima dele e o abraçou, meio inconsciente do que fazia. Daí todo mundo abraçou os dois, que ficaram soterrados no meio das almofadas do sofá. Toda essa confusão escondeu a cara vermelha do Uchiha mais novo.

'_Ahem...'_ Kakashi pigarreou, pedindo atenção. Todas as cabeças se voltaram para o telefone de hambúrguer. _'Eu gostaria de encontrá-los para assinar um contado com a gravadora. Que dia podemos nos encontrar?'_

- Que dia gente? – Naru perguntou.

- Segunda não vai ter aula. É dia de planejamento – Falou Tsuki.

- Verdade. Hatake-san, segunda tá legal?

'_Por mim tá ótimo. Segunda às três?'_

- Certo. Estaremos lá.

'_Até mais, então'_

- Até.

_Click._

Silêncio...

Mais silêncio...

Todos foram calados pelo sentimento eufórico de conquista...

Argh! Eu odeio silêncio!

E mais uma vez a sala irrompeu em gritos.

- Conseguimos gente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nós temos um contrato com uma gravadora!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Naru berrava, pulando no sofá.

- Calma pessoal... – Kushina sorriu, entrando na sala. – Quem quer biscoitos?

- EU!!! – Naru, Kiba, Kyuubi, Tsuki e Gaara gritaram. Itachi, Sasuke e Neji falaram _'Tudo bem.' _Num tom de voz normal (**Eu: **Ô gente tonta, não aproveita os biscoitos...).

- - - - - - -

**Quarto da Naru, 23h30**

"_Sasuke veio em casa hoje. Parece que Itachi teve que arrastar ele aqui porque a mãe dele não queria que ele ficasse sozinho em casa. Eu gosto do Itachi. Ele é divertido. E conversa bastante também. Ele está com o meu irmão agora. Isso é legal, porque daí o Kyuubi fica feliz o tempo inteiro e para de me pregar peças._

_Um empresário ligou aqui pra fechar um contrato. Dá pra acreditar? Minha banda vai assinar um contrato. Segunda. Eu to muuuuuito feliz._

_Eu estou parecendo cada vez mais com uma garota. E to me odiando por isso. Caramba._

_E eu tive uma idéia pra uma música hoje. Cara, e fala de amor de novo! Cadê as músicas legais que eu compunha antes?? __Tipo _American Idiot_?? __Por que, ó Deus, por que eu fui ter uma idéia dessa??!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again **_

_**I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked into my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again **_

_**The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Tsuki said "Oh she's just being Naru"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it just can't rest till then  
I - I can't wait to see you again **_

_**I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again **_

_**The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Tsuki said "Oh she's just being Naru"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it just can't rest till then  
I – I can't wait to see you again **_

_**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
**_

_**The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Tsuki said "Oh she's just being Naru"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it just can't rest till then  
I – I can't wait to see you again **_

_**I – I can't wait to see you again**_

_É bem animadinha. Gostei muito dela. Vou mostrar pra Tsuki e pra banda amanhã, depois a gente fala com o Kakashi."_

_- - - - - -_

**Segunda-feira, Gravadora Konoha Ninja**

Minato, Naru, Kiba, Neji, Gaara e Tsuki bateram na porta da sala de Kakashi.

- Entrem.

A banda entrou, sendo seguida por Minato, que não passou despercebido pelos olhos de Kakashi.

- Minato-sensei?

- Eh? Kakashi? Há quanto tempo! – Os dois se abraçaram como velhos amigos.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Naru, confusa.

- Mas é claro! Kakashi foi meu aluno no Colégio Konoha, quando eu era professor.

- 'Cê tá brincando tou-san?!

- Não, não estou, Naru.

- Oh, então ela é sua filha, Minato-Sensei? Dá pra ver... Ela se parece muito com você.

Naru sorriu.

- Então... O contrato?

- Ah,sim! – Kakashi andou até a escrivaninha e puxou uma pasta cheia de arquivos e a passou para a banda começar a assinar. – Tudo que precisam fazer é assinar os papéis. Depois vamos providenciar tudo para o primeiro CD de vocês. Podemos convidar muitos compositores, e vocês podem cantar várias músicas deles...

- Não, senhor – Naru cortou-o – Nós só trabalhamos com nossas próprias músicas.

- Ok, então. – Disse Kakashi ainda sorrindo. Então pegou o contrato da mão de Gaara, arrancou a última folha e amassou-a. Depois devolveu os papéis a Gaara. – Vocês compõe suas músicas e lançamos um CD. Legal pra vocês?

- Ótimo – Disseram todos.

- Vocês já tem alguém que cuido dos sons eletrônicos?

- Temos a Tsuki – Falou Naru, e a garota de cabelos pretos ergueu sua mão.

- Ótimo. Agora só uma pergunta. Porque querer assinar um contrato e se tornar uma banda conhecida.

- Porque a gente adora música! – Kiba falou.

- Nós não queremos o dinheiro. Nós só queremos tocar – Neji disse de olhos fechados, como se filosofasse.

- É onde afogamos as mágoas – Disse Gaara, pensativo.

- Acho que se eu passar um dia sem tocar qualquer coisa eu morro – Tsuki disse como se falasse do tempo.

- Música é a nossa vida. Está presa à nossas entranhas, é o que faz nosso coração bater. Tirem a música de nós, e caímos duros!

- Muito bom, Naru. E você todos também. Seguir o caminho da música por fama a dinheiro resulta em coisas ruins. Ou em nada. Escolheram o caminho certo. Agora que o contrato já está assinado... Alguém tem alguma coisa nova pra mostrar?

- Eu fiz outra música. A gente gravou nesse CD ontem a tarde – Naru entregou um CD a Kakashi.

- Que bom. Continuem assim e seu primeiro álbum vai sair rápido.

* * *

**Essa fic tá muito chula XP**

**Não gosto muito dela...**

**Não estranhem meu descaso por essa fic...**

**enjoei de FemNaru x3**

**Mas vou continuar a escrever.**

**Tá chegando na parte booa xDD**

**_Seção resposta das reviews do capítulo anterior:_**

**danyela49: **hsaushaushaushaushau. Eu sempre choro de rir com as suas reviews!! Vou continuar, relaxa. Continue lendo, beijãao!!

**PsychO:** Sérioo? Que bom que gostou! Fiquei felizz è.é ^^ Entoom... Continuele lendo. Beijão.

**JinchurikiGIRL: **É, de chocolate. Eu vi isso num episódio da série "Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place", que passa no Disney Channel. É um tipo de restaurante que vende todos os tipos de pratos que tem chocolate. Sacou? Beijo.

**takahashi: **ahushaushaushaushau. Não é idiota não... Relaaxa. Eu continuo sim. Obg pela review, beeijo!!

_**Fim da s**_**_eção resposta das reviews do capítulo anterior._**

**Um beijo pras vocês!!**

**Reviews, pleeeeeeeeeaase?**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOHOHOH**

**Cheguei é.è**

**Atrasada mas cheguei!!**

**E as provas acabaram!! Hallelujah!**

**Então, né... Hehee.**

**Seeem comentários.**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**Ah eh.**

**Amei as reviews.**

**E eu amo vocês x3  
**

* * *

Naru estava na aula de inglês, sentada ao lado de Kiba.

"_Meu, isso tá um saaaaaaaaaaaaco!!!"_ Ela pensou _"Desculpa, Iruka-sensei... Mas eu vou ter que sair daqui... E já sei exatamente o que fazer..."_

Naru pegou um papelzinho e escreveu:

"_Kiba, lembra q vc me flo mais cedo q vc gostava do Shino??_

_Naru"_ E passou para o garoto.

"_Lembro. Q q tem?"_ Ele respondeu.

"_Pq vc n chama ele p sair?"_

"_Acorda, Naru. É do Shino que a gente tah flando. Sério q nem uma pedra"_

- Ah, mas que merda, Kiba!!! – Naru berrou, no meio da sala.

- Naru, por favor, silêncio – Pediu Iruka.

- Desculpe professor – E escreveu:

"_Ah, qual é Kiba. Eu já vi o jeito q ele te olha"_

"_Com os óculos escuros dele?? ¬¬"_

"_É"_

"_Mentirosa!!"_

- Porra, Kiba, você é um homem ou um cachorro?!!

- Um chiuaua – Kiba enterrou a cabeça nos braços.

- Uzumaki, pra fora da minha sala, agora.

Naru calmamente pegou sua mochila, guardou os cabernos, murmurou um "obrigada" a Kiba, e saiu da sala, sorrindo vitoriosamente.

**Terça feira, 3h30**

Naru estava voltando pra casa, depois de ter batido o último sinal, porque o portão estava trancado, senão ela teria saído assim que Iruka a mandara pra fora da sala. Mas, de repente, ela foi parada por um homem com uma jaqueta, a touca do casaco na sua cabeça, fazendo sombra em seu rosto, impedindo Naru de reconhecê-lo.

- Uzumaki Naru?

- Sim, o que deseja?

O homem ergueu os punhos.

- Quero que me acompanhe.

- Nem vem! – E meteu um soco na cara do homem. E, quando se virou para continuar indo pra casa, mais alguns homens viraram a esquina próxima avançaram pra ela.

"_Droga!"_

Naru se defendeu o máximo possível, mas eram _muitos_ caras.

Um deles conseguiu prendê-la por trás, e o homem que veio conversar com ela inicialmente parou de frente pra ela.

- Você vai me dar a senha do alarme da sua casa, e o código da sua conta no banco.

- E porque você acha que seu sei a senha e o código?

Um cara próximo socou sua cara.

- E depois – O homem continuou – Nós vamos nos divertir um pouco – e abaixou o capuz – pra compensar a vez que você disse _não_ pra mim...

- Iwao! O que você quer?! Me deixa ir, Iwao!

- Eu já disse o que eu quero. Eu quero a senha, o código, e nossa diversãozinha.

- Isso eu nunca vou falar. Eu prefiro morrer!

Iwao sacou uma arma.

- Tem certeza?

Naru ficou muito séria de repente.

- Pode me matar. Mas eu nunca vou falar nada. Vamos. Puxe o gatilho, se tiver coragem – Naru sorriu de lado.

O homem hesitou.

- Vamos, fala logo os códigos.

- Me mate.

- Fale!

- Pode me matar. Vamos, atira. Eu não me importo. Vamos lá, Iwao. Ande logo com isso. A morte não espera – O rosto da garota ficou muito sombrio.

- Fale logo! – O homem tremia, a arma ainda apontada para a garota.

- Não, não. Atira... Suje suas mãos de sangue... Não tenha piedade.

- Fale de uma vez!

- ATIRE EM MIM!

BANG!

- NÃO!!!!!!!!!

Saia fumaça do gatilho. Um corpo caiu no chão. Sangue espirrou para todos os lados. Os homens disparam a correr.

* * *

**Cabô.**

**Vamos fazer um trato??  
**

**Vocês me mandam reviews e eu posto um novo rapidinhoo. Tô morrendo de tédio. Minha escola emendou com o feriado de Terça então eu tô sem aula por quaaaaaaatro dias x33**

**Ah, sim. Eu vou colocar as respostas das reviews aqui. Então, caso queiram ver as resposts as suas reviews, voltem nos capítulos anteriores pra conferir ^^ (reviews do capítulo um no capítulo dois e etc...)) Já aproveitando a deixa...**

**_Seção resposta das reviews do capítulo anterior:_**

**Bah-Yuh: **Obrigada^^ Vou continuar sim, pode deixaaar!! Obg pela review, continue lendo!! Beeijoo!!

**danyela49: **hsaushaushaushaushuashuas. Chorei de rir de novo. Você é muito engraçada. Vou continuar, calma, calma, caaaaaaalmaaa. OK, calmou. Hehehe. Beijão pra vocêe.

**Sir Ezquisitoh: **Vou, continuar, não se preocupe. Mesmo se eu começar outra. Pode deixar que eu dou conta è.é Obg pela review e por ler. Continue lendo, viu?? Beeijo.

_**Fim da s**_**_eção resposta das reviews do capítulo anterior._**

**E se lembrem!!**

**Fighter ama vocês x3  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Tomei coragem e voltei x.x

Ficou uma bela duma porcaria... EDu não consigo escrever sobre pressão, to avisando... Não me pressionem... i.i

NO comments.

x3

* * *

- NÃO! – Naru berrou, correndo para o corpo caído no chão. – Sasuke, seu burro! Por que foi entrar na minha frente?! Levou o tiro no meu lugar! Era pra eu ter morrido, não você! – A loira berrou, sacudindo o corpo de Sasuke. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sujo de sangue.

- Eu... Não morri... Ainda... Dobe...

Naru abraçou Sasuke.

- Que bom... Um médico... Ambulância... Cadê meu celular?!

Uma pessoa chegou correndo no local e se agachou pra ver o estado do moreno.

- Droga, cheguei muito tarde...

- T-Tsuki...? O que você...?

- Cala boca, Naru, e coopera.

Tsuki pegou o braço de Sasuke e o de Naru e eles desapareceram.

Reapareceram no saguão do hospital. As pessoas no saguão se assustaram e começaram a rodeá-los. Um menino gritou:

- Alguém chame uma ambulância!

- Nós já estamos num hospital, cabeção! – Disse seu irmão mais velho.

Tsuki se levantou e correu pro balcão da recepcionista.

- Vítima de tiro no saguão. Perdeu muito sangue, a respiração e o pulso estão fracos. A bala ficou alojada no peito, um pouco acima do pulmão direito. Fiz o melhor que pude pra parar o sangramento, mas se não ajudarem ele _agora_, ele vai morrer. O nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke.

Ao ouvir o nome dele, a recepcionista pegou seu telefone e chamou uma porrada de enfermeiros e o melhor médico do hospital.

- Interesseiros... – Tsuki sussurrou, e foi se juntar a Naru, que ainda estava abraçada ao moreno. – Naru, levanta... Não há nada que você possa fazer por ele agora. Os médicos estão aqui, vamos.

- Não, Tsuki! Me deixa ficar com ele, por favor! É minha culpa!

- Não é, Naru. Agora vamos...

- Por favor, Tsuki. Eu preciso ficar com ele! Preciso ter certeza que ele está bem!

- ... – Tsuki olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Naru.

- Com licença senhorita – Disse um médico sorrindo. – Eu preciso levar o Sr. Uchiha para a sala de cirurgia.

- Nós vamos com ele – Disse Tsuki.

- Me desculpe, senhorita, mas isso não é permitido.

- Eu disse – Um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos muito claros de Tsuki – que nós vamos com ele.

O médico pareceu abobado por um segundo, mas logo sorriu.

- Pois bem. Coloquem os jalecos e toucas higiênicos e vamos.

Uma enfermeira apareceu com as roupas ditas nas mãos e as entregou às garotas, que a vestiram.

O médico levou Sasuke para a sala de cirurgia numa maca.

Uma enfermeira disse ao doutor:

- Eu liguei para o pai do garoto, deixei um recado com a secretária dele.

Tsuki girou os olhos.

- E você acha que ela vai mesmo passar? O Fugaku assusta até um leão com fome! E com certeza disse pra moça não interrompê-lo, ele tá numa reunião.

Ao chegarem à sala, Tsuki empurrou Naru pra dentro e disse:

- Eu vou ligar pra Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi e pros seus pais, Naru. Fica aí que eu já vou – E fechou a aporta.

Pegou o celular que havia tirado do bolso de Sasuke, e ligou pra Fugaku.

Ele não atendeu.

Tsuki ligou novamente.

Dessa vez ele atendeu.

'_O que foi Sasuke?! Eu estou numa reunião'_

- Não é o Sasuke.

'_Quem é?'_

- Tsuki. Lembra de mim Fugaku?

'_Como poderia esquecer? O que quer?'_

- Sasuke levou um tiro, está no meio da cirurgia agora.

'_Ele o que?!'_

- Tchau Fugaku.

E desligou. Ligou para Mikoto, que atendeu ao primeiro toque.

'_Sim, Sasuke?'_

- É a Tsuki. Sasuke levou um tiro, eu o trouxe pro Hospital Central de Konoha. Tchau. – E desligou, então discou o número do Itachi.

'_O que foi otouto?'_

- É a Tsuki. Sasuke foi baleado. Ele está no Hospital Central. – E desligou mais uma vez. Ligou pro Minato.

'_Namikaze Minato'_

- Oi, Minato-san. É a Tsuki, tudo bem? Olha, eu to no hospital com a Naru...

'_O que houve com ela?!!'_

- Nada, ela tá bem. Foi o Sasuke. Ele levou um tiro, e a gente veio com ele. Eu só liguei pra vocês não ficarem preocupados. Avisa a Kushina e o Kyuubi pra mim, por favor? Esse celular não é meu... Eu não queria gastar crédito.

'_Claro, Tsuki, pode deixar'_

- Obrigada, Minato-san. Um beijo. Tchau.

E desligou. Entrou na sala de novo.

Naru chorava, sentada num banco próximo a cama. Tsuki se dirigiu a ela.

- Liguei pros pais dele. E avisei seu pai que você está aqui, pra você não se ferrar depois.

Naru fez que sim com a cabeça, e mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

- Ele vai ficar bem, eu prometo – Tsuki sorriu.

- Como você pode saber?

- Eu sei muita coisa.

Tsuki saiu do lado de Naru e foi falar com uma enfermeira assistente.

- Qual é o estado dele?

- Crítico. A bala por pouco não atingiu uma artéria. Perfurou um pulmão. Ele perdeu muito sangue. Se tivesse chegado um minuto mais tarde...

- E o que vocês podem fazer agora?

- O doutor está tentando extrair a bala. Deve estar muito complicado. Ele nunca demorou assim antes.

- ...

Tsuki andou até o lado do médico. Que fazia tudo com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Como está indo?

- Mal. Preciso de concentração.

E, de repente, todos, menos Tsuki e Naru caíram desmaiados no chão.

- Vou ter que agir sozinha...

Tsuki tirou as luvas e colocou a mão direita sobre o ferimento de Sasuke.

- Tsuki, o que você está fazendo?

- Retirando a bala.

A mão de Tsuki brilhou.

- Tsuki, o que...?

- Reduzir a bala a um pó muito fino é o único jeito de não furar uma artéria, pelo menos no estado do Sasuke agora.

- ...!

Um pó dourado muito fino começou a sair do buraco feito pela bala. Tsuki fez uma concha com a mão. O pó caiu na mão da morena, que fechou sua mão assim que o último grão dourado caiu. Ao abri-la de novo, a uma bala ensangüentada podia ser vista.

Tsuki colocou a bala na mesa onde estavam as ferramentas da operação.

Depois colocou novamente sua mão direita sobre o ferimento do moreno.

- _Trevännse._

O ferimento se fechou instantaneamente. Tsuki se abaixou e tocou a testa do médico.

- Tsuki...

- Eu estou colocando uma memória falsa no médico. Ele vai achar que foi ele que fez tudo.

Tsuki fez a mesma coisa com as enfermeiras. Depois colocou todos em pé (eles não caíram de novo, apesar de estarem desmaiados).

- Acordem.

O médico e as enfermeiras abriram os olhos lentamente, e olharam em volta, confusos, mas logo ficaram muito sérios novamente.

- Conseguimos. O garoto deve acordar em pouco tempo. Brenda, fique...

- Não será necessário – Tsuki se adiantou. – Podem ir todos. Eu fico aqui.

O médico olhou abobado pra ela, novamente, mas logo sorriu.

- Claro – E saiu.

**Uma hora depois.**

A primeira coisa que viu, ao abrir os olhos, foi luz. Muita luz. Forte.

"_Eu morri?"_

Após seus olhos se acostumarem com a luz, ele viu uma figura loira se debruçando em cima dele.

- Sasuke! – A garota abraçou Sasuke.

- N-Naru...? Tsuki? O que...?

- Eu sabia que você ia ficar bom! – Tsuki sorriu.

Naru ainda estava abraçada no moreno, tremendo.

- Desculpa... A culpa foi minha, eu devia ter tentado me soltar... Ou fugido logo no início!

- Naru... – Sasuke levou uma mão às costas da menina. – Calma. Não foi culpa sua. Fui eu que quis ir lá. E não me arrependo.

Sasuke sentiu seu ombro ficar molhado.

- Naru, você está chorando?

- Não, eu to contando carneirinhos, seu anta! – Naru se desgrudou dele, e esfregou os olhos.

- Por causa de mim?

- Não, por causa daquela abelhinha que ta na esquina... Óbvio que é por sua causa! Você levou um tiro na minha frente, e por minha culpa! – Mais lagrimas caíram dos olhos da garota.

De repente a porta do quarto abriu, e uma Mikoto _**MUITO**_ preocupada entrou.

- Sasuke, você está bem, querido? – E pulou em cima dele.

- Sim, okaa-san, eu to ótimo.

- Certeza? Não tá doendo nada?

- Só um pouco, no ombro... Okaa-san, eu não to respirando!

- Ah, desculpe – Ela se desgrudou do filho.

- Otouto? – Itachi entrou no quarto, seguido por um Fugaku muito irritado.

- Oi nii-san – Sasuke sorriu. Mas seu sorriso logo caiu e ele abaixou a cabeça. – O-Oi otou-san...

- Sasuke – Disse Fugaku. – No que você se meteu?

Sasuke virou a cabeça para a parede.

- Eu... Eu só...

- Fala de uma vez, Sasuke.

- Desculpe, senhor – Disse uma voz, vinda da parede ao lado da cama de Sasuke. – Mas a culpa foi minha. Um garoto da escola estava armado e quis me seqüestrar... E ele puxou o gatilho. O Sasuke entrou na frente da arma e... Levou o tiro no meu lugar. Era pra eu estar nessa cama. Sinto muito – A garota abaixou a cabeça.

- Hn – Fugaku falou. – Então, se me dão licença, eu tenho que voltar pra delegacia. Eu tenho uma reunião agora.

- Sim, otou-san – Disseram Itachi e Sasuke.

- Tchau Fugaku – Mikoto respondeu, e o homem saiu.

- Eu preciso ir também... – Naru falou. – Meus pais devem estar... Preocupados... Tchau... – E Naru saiu também.

Um celular tocou.

- Alô? – Mikoto atendeu. – Sim, sim... Não, tudo bem. Pode ser. Estou a caminho – E então desligou. – Desculpe, querido. Tenho que ir. Chegou uns quadros novos na galeria e todos os funcionários não sabem o que fazer... Adeus... – Deu um beijo na bochecha de cada filho e saiu.

- Então, otouto... – Itachi sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Sasuke. – Aquela era a irmã do Kyuubi, certo?

- Sim.

- E... Por que você entrou na frente da bala?

- E eu ia fazer o que? Deixar ela ser seqüestrada por um colega psicótico?

- Você podia chamar a polícia.

- Hn...

- Você gosta dela.

- Não.

- Não mesmo?

- Eu... É estranho... Eu nunca senti isso antes... Eu acho que... Eu amo ela, Aniki.

- Sério?

- Sim, mas... Ela não gosta de mim.

- Para de falar assim, otouto. Tá parecendo uma garota.

- Cala boca, panaca!

- Melhorou. Mas por que você acha que ela não gosta de você?

- Ela é meio... Estranha. Não, não estranha... Ela age estranho. Como um garoto, sabe.

- Sei... Algumas garotas são assim mesmo. Não gostam de coisas muito femininas...

- Não, não é isso... Ah, esquece.

- Tudo bem, otouto... Mas se precisar de conselhos... Eu to sempre aqui, você sabe.

- Obrigado, Itachi – Sasuke sorriu.

- Vê se descansa, bobão.

E Itachi saiu, ignorando o "Ow!" do Sasuke.

O moreno se apoiou no travesseiro que estava nas suas costas, deixando sua cabeça descansar na parede.

- Então... – Uma voz feminina o fez levantar a cabeça.

- Tsuki. Achei que tinha ido embora.

- Não... Eu não tava com vontade de ir ainda... Preferi ficar vendo o show da família Uchiha.

- Nada que diga a respeito da minha família te interessa.

- Acredite ou não, garoto, interessa sim. E você ainda não me agradeceu por não deixar a Naru te ver de perto.

- ...

- Ela teria achado estranho todos esses hematomas no seu corpo.

- Não diga nada a ela.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou contar nada. Afinal... Como será que os Uchiha iam agir se descobrissem que alguém ficou sabendo do comportamento violento de Uchiha Fugaku??

Sasuke olhou torto para a garota.

- Enfim... O que você fez pra ele te dar um soco no olho segunda feira, Sasuke?

- ...

- Fala pra mim, Sasuke – Ela disse, meio brava.

- O que isso te interessa?!

- Interessa, Sasuke! Todos os detalhes são importantes! _Eu. Preciso. Saber._

- Eu não te digo nada.

- Sasuke. Você não entende? A sua vida, da sua família, e da família da Naru dependem dessa informação.

- Eu. Não. Digo. Nada – Sasuke lançou um olhar mortal à garota.

A jarra d'água que estava na mesa de cabeceira ao lado de Sasuke voou e se espatifou na parede oposta.

- Me diz.

As luzes começaram a piscar.

- Me diz agora.

A janela abriu e um vento forte entrou por ela, fazendo as cortinas balançarem loucamente.

- Eu estou te avisando.

A bandeja de _inox_ que a jarra estava subiu e bateu no teto.

- Sasuke...

- Não...

- Dou-lhe uma...

- Não...

- Dou-lhe duas...

- Eu não vou te contar!

- Sasuke, enfia um pouco de bom senso na sua cabeça oca! É sua última chance – Ela disse a última parte sombriamente.

- Sem chance.

- Dou-lhe t...

- Ele descobriu que eu não quero seguir o cargo de policial dele!

Tudo voltou ao normal: As luzes se acenderam e não se apagaram mais, a jarra de água e a bandeja estavam de volta na mesa de cabeceira, a janela se fechou. Tsuki sorriu.

- Pronto. Não doeu, certo? Foi mais fácil contar. Eu não precisaria de todo aquele teatrinho. Mas agora me diz, Sasuke. O que você quer fazer, em vez de cuidar da empresa?

- ...

- Ah, fala. Pode confiar em mim. Eu quero ajudar.

- Eu não sei. Mas eu não quero passar o dia sentado atrás de uma mesa controlando pessoas, prendendo e soltando gente. Eu quero fazer algo importante. Que contribua para a vida das pessoas.

- Boa resposta. E... Naru vai precisar muito do apoio dos amigos em breve. Seja o mais presente possível. Ela vai precisar muito de você, tá bom? Não se esqueça dela.

- O que vai acontecer?

- Hmm, eu não poso te contar. Mas você vai descobrir, eventualmente. Tchau, tchau Sasuke. Eu tenho _muita _coisa pra fazer – Tsuki já ia saindo, quando disse: - Ah, sim. Vá pra escola amanhã. Vai ter prova surpresa de matemática. Você está perfeitamente bem.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu dei uma ajudinha ao médico. Tchau Sasuke.

E saiu.

Sasuke se deitou e levou a mão ao lugar onde havia sido baleado.

Não havia nada de errado lá. Nada de pontos ou curativos. Só sua pele. Era como se o homem nunca tivesse disparado a arma.

E, confuso, ele dormiu.

* * *

Podem me bater ¬¬

Talvez eu reescreva esse cap... Talvez não... Depende de vocês x33

**_Seção resposta das reviews do capítulo anterior:_**

**danyela49: **Descobri seu segreeedoooo... Então é daí que você tira esse humor... è.é Mwahahhahahah. Ok, parei. NOVE DIAS SEM AULA?! Eu queero i.i O Iwao não pode morrer ainda, infelizmente... Ele tem mais coisas pra fazer... Por mim ele morria... Mas a ordem das coisas não deixa è.é

Ordem das coisas: Colocando a culpa em mim de novo??

ehehe é.è

Obrigada por ler!! BjoOo!!

**PsychO: **Brigadiiinha!! x33 Tô continuando, tô continuando... Sussa. Calllma, Naru vai viver... Ela vai viveeeer. Sussa² Bjuu!

**sango7hihurashi: **ohohohohohohoh É engraçado fazer isso xD Eu faço tanto que quando eu começo minha amiga já saca hehe XD Mas daí ela sai também. É mais legal. Ohoho. Obg pela review. x3

**Sir Ezquisitoh: **Não é chantagemm!!! Bom, talvez seja... Anyhow, eu continuo siim. Beijo.

**Renii-chan: **Obrigadaa... Vou continuar sim, é só esperar *cérebro travado* Vlw pela review x3

**Bah-Yuh: **Eu sinto a mesma cooisa, amore. Mas é só para lerem o próximo cap... Daí a pessoa não perde o interesse... Ou é isso ou meu cérebro travou de novo xDObg pela review. Bjuux

**_Fim da seção resposta das reviews do capítulo anterior._**

Ohohohoh.

**Review**, por favoooor!!

Eu amo vocêes!

Beijãaaoo!!111!


	9. Chapter 9

***sigh***

**Outro capítulo forçado....**

**Me desculpem ae...**

**AVISOOOO: Eu SEI que, nas respostas das reviews, alguns nick então sem alguns caracteres (ou seja lá como se escreve isso). Acontece que, se eu colocar do jeito certo, o FF não exibe o nome. Não é culpa minha.... Não me matem.**

* * *

- Oi, Sasuke! Senta aqui! – Naru berrou da mesa em que estava sentada com Tsuki, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, TenTen, Kankurou, Temari e Shino, quando Sasuke passou por eles, a caminho da biblioteca. A loira acenava freneticamente para o garoto.

- Coitadinha – Sussurrou uma menina de cabelo rosa, numa mesa não muito longe. – Se o Sasuke-kun não quer se sentar com a gente, que é popular, não vai querer sentar com _eles._

E, no que ela terminou de dizer isso, Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Naru, deixando Sakura de boca aberta.

- E aí, tá melhor? – Naru perguntou pro Sasuke.

- Sim. Não sinto mais nada. Eu saí ontem mesmo do hospital – Sasuke disse, desembrulhando o sanduíche que trouxera de lanche.

- Ahh, legal. Sabe o que é engraçado? É que sempre...

Uma garota chegou por trás do Sasuke e o cutucou no ombro, interrompendo Naru.

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura disse irritada.

- Hn?

- _Por que _você está sentado com eles e não comigo?

- Porque eles são legais, você não – Sasuke respondeu, continuando a comer seu sanduíche, sem nem olhar para a cara da rosada, o que deixou todos de boca aberta.

- Sasuke-kun, como você pode dizer isso?! – Sakura disse com a voz manhosa. – Eu sou sua namorada!

- Sério? – Sasuke se virou para vê-la. – Esqueceram de me avisar.

O pessoal da mesa começou a rir, mas nenhuma das risadas foi mais alta ou mais escandalosa que a de Naru, que quase caiu no chão de tanto rir.

A rosada fez um som irritado e saiu de lá batendo os pés.

- Você sempre ri assim? – Sasuke perguntou pra Naru.

- Ahh, mais ou menos. Você não gosta?

- É engraçado. Eu gosto da sua risada.

Naru sorriu.

**Química**

- E então – disse o professor -, eu estou pensando em dar um trabalho pra vocês, no lugar da prova bimestral...

A classe inteira gemeu exasperadamente.

- Vou dividir vocês em duplas... Haruno e Yamanaka; Akimichi e Nara; Aburame e Inuzuka; Hyuuga e Hyuuga; Uzumaki e Uchiha...

As duplas juntaram as carteiras.

- Oi, Sasuke.

- Oi.

- Tá de mau-humor?

- Não gosto de trabalhos em grupo.

- Ahhh... Saquei... Então a gente pode acabar com isso logo e pronto, você fica livre a minha irritante companhia... – Naru falou sarcasticamente.

- Não é você. Eu só não gosto de trabalhos em grupo.

- Por que?

- Pessoas me atrasam.

- Ah ta. Então sou eu sim. Se pessoas te atrasam e eu sou uma pessoa, então eu te atraso, e o problema é comigo.

- Tsk. Dobe.

- Teme.

- Usuratonkachi.

- Metido!!

- Silêncio – Disse o professor. – O trabalho é para daqui a duas semanas.

- Dobe. Na minha casa, hoje. Depois da aula. A gente acaba com essa coisa logo, falou?

- Okay.

**Cinco Horas, Quarto do Sasuke.**

- Ahhhh, finalmente acabamos! – Naru se espreguiçou.

- É... Vou buscar alguma coisa pra comer, espere aqui.

- Tá – Disse Naru, deitando na cama do Sasuke preguiçosamente, enquanto Sasuke saia do quarto e fechava a porta. – Mas que cama confortável! – Naru disse, rolando de um lado para o outro da cama. – Wooo!!!

Uma prateleira chamou a atenção da loira, que se levantou e começou a fuçar.

- Wooaaahhh!! DVDs, videogames... Quem diria que o grande Uchiha Sasuke ainda assistia animes??!

Sasuke entrou no quarto, com uma bandeja com sanduíches e coca-cola. Se ele não fosse Sasuke, teria derrubado a bandeja, mas, ao invés de agir tão não-Sasukamente, o moreno simplesmente colocou a bandeja (**Eu: **Nuss, que treco chato de escrever!! Quem foi o desprovido de habilidades criativas que inventou a palavra badeja?!) na escrivaninha próxima a porta.

- O que está fazendo?

- Ahhh, que susto, teme! Eu não sabia que você via animes.

- ... Não conta pra ninguém na escola, nem pro meu pai. Eu sei que é pra criança, mas eu gosto.

- Cara, qual é o seu problema?! Porque eu contaria, você é meu amigo!! E além do mais, anime é a coisa mais maneira que existe! Você tem que me emprestar isso!!

- Ãh? Você gosta de animes também?

- Mas é claro! Ei, vamos assistir um pouco? Depois você me empresta, e eu gravo. Eu não acredito que você tem todos os filmes do Bleach!

- Tá, eu empresto. Vamos assistir.

Sasuke ligou a TV e o DVD que tinha no quarto, colocou a bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama, e se sentou de pernas cruzadas no começo da cama.

E depois Naru se sentou na cama, colocou uma almofada nas pernas cruzadas de Sasuke e se deitou, com a cabeça apoiada na almofada.

- Ah... Dobe?

- Que foi? – Falou Naru, olhando pra cima.

- O que, exatamente, você está fazendo?

- Ah, desculpa – Disse Naru, se sentando. – É o costume.

- Você faz isso com as pessoas que vêem filmes com você?

- Não, só com a Tsuki. Mas a gente vive vendo filme juntas, então eu me acostumei. Mas se te incomodar...

- Não, não tem problema. Pode deitar na... no... Do jeito que você tava.

- Sasuke, por que demônios você tá vermelho? Tá doente? – Disse a loirinha, colocando a mão na testa do Sasuke. – Será que é seqüela do tiro? Ai, meu Santo Ramen, eu vou ligar pro hospital, e depois... – Disse Naru desesperada, mas foi cortada pelo mais alto.

- Naru! – Disse Sasuke segurando os ombros da garota. – Eu estou muito bem, obrigado. Podemos assistir os animes agora?

- Aff, tá! – Naru se deitou de novo. – Mas qualquer coisa fala.

Sasuke apertou o play no controle remoto e os animes começaram.

Ficaram umas duas horas assistindo, até que Sasuke sentiu Naru rolar para um lado. Olhou para baixo e viu que a loira havia dormido.

Ela estava com a boca um pouco aberta, e sua respiração muito calma. Madeixas loiras e roxas estavam esparramadas por todos os lados, já que ela usava seus cabelos soltos. Suas pernas estavam dobradas, e seus joelhos apenas um pouco juntos. A saia estava um pouco levantada, deixando as pernas um pouco à mostra. Uma das mãos da garota estava perto de seu rosto, enquanto a outra descansava na perna de Sasuke.

Sem poder se conter, Sasuke afastou a franja dos olhos de Naru, mas o cabelo voltou a sua posição inicial. Sasuke continuou repetindo o ato, como uma carícia.

De repente, o celular de Naru vibrou no bolso da saia da garota, fazendo-a acordar assustada.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARREEE!!! – Ela se levantou e pegou o celular. – Carmba, caramba, caramba!!!!!!!!!! – Quando Naru ficava nervosa... Ela se esquecia das coisas. – Como é que se liga esse negócio!!?

Sasuke, delicadamente (**Eu: **Isso foi sarcasmo... ¬¬), tirou o celular da mão da garota e atendeu.

- Mochi-Mochi. Boa noite, Namikaze-san. Sasuke Uchiha. Sim, ela está aqui, só se esqueceu de como o telefone funciona. Vou passar pra ela.

E deu o celular pra ela.

- Dobe.

- Cala a boca. Alô, mãe? Não, não foi pra você. Foi pro Teme. Como assim, quem? O Sasuke!Não, eu to bem, sim... A gente acabou de terminar o trabalho. Mas já? Não, nada... Eu já vou pra casa. Mas não é cedo? ...! Como assim oito horas?! Cassetada, eu nem vi o tempo passar! Tchau, mãe, já to indo. Beijo, tchau – E desligou. – Era minha mãe.

- Eu sei.

- Affe, como você é chato!

- Obrigado.

- Minha mãe falou pra eu ir embora.

- Aham... Eu vou pegar os DVDs. Escolhe quais você quer.

- Falou.

Naru escolheu os filmes e foi embora.

Mansão Namikaze

Naru havia acabado de gravar todos os DVDs. Ela pegou seu diário, onde já havia pegado o hábito de escrever. Lá ela guardava várias musicas de sua autoria, como _Breakout_, _Happy Together, From Yesterday, I Always Get What I Want, Let's dance, American idiot _e_ See You Again._

"_O que será que é esse sentimento que eu tenho pelo Sasuke? Será que é... Não, eu sou homem, como é que eu posso gostar de outro cara? Com certeza é só preocupação e agradecimento por ele ter me salvado. É. É só isso"_ E ao escrever isso, fechou o diário e dormiu.

* * *

**Eeeeentão...? O que acharam??**

**Gahhh, ficou uma droooga!! Cadê minha inspiraçãoo????!**

**_Seção respostas das reviews do capítulo anterior:_**

**Renii-Chan: **Eu seei... T.T Eu tenho tendência a exagerar e só perceber quando já é tarde demais... Descuulpa T.T

**danyela49: **Segreeeeeeeeeedo è.é Não vou te contar o que a Tsuki é!!! Mwahahahaha!! Mas pensa, se o Sasuke morrer, onde é que vai parar o SasuNaru?!

**Akasuna no Luna: **LoL... xD Eu queria matar o Iwao também... Mas ele tem muito o que fazer ainda...

**Sir Ezquisitoh: **Isso aí!! Eu mando!! HOHOHOHOHO [/taparei

**PsychO: **Se eu colocars seu nick com os "x" ele simplesmente não say... fica ".x" no lugar -.-' To pegando birra do FF!! E eu não conto o que Tsuki éeee! è.é Secreeeet! Se eu contar acaba com a surpresa... T.T

**Katê: **Tá feeeitoooo!!!!!! è.é Seja feliiz

**_Fim da seção respostas das reviews do capítulo anterior._**

**Então né... Finito.**

**Beijomandareview!! Pleeeeeeeease**

**Amo vocês!**

**~Fighter xO  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi, amores, eu volteeei!!**

**E com dois avisos.**

**1º. Quem quiser me adicionar no MSN ou no Orkut, os links estão no meu profile. Mas sigam o aviso que eu coloquei lá, ok??**

**2º. Minha querida mãe (a.k.a minha profa de português) deu um trabalho pra minha sala. Esse trabalho é escrever um romance de nove capítulos. Então, as postagens vão ficar mais lentas (bem mais), e eu vou dedicar meu tempo à escola principalmente, que eu quase fiquei de reprova esse bimestre [/boletimcheiodesete]. Mas, pra fazer essa sensação ruim passar, eu vou transformar esse romance em uma fic SasuNaru. Isso é, se vocês quiserem. Votem pela review ou por PM, kays?**

**Vocês acreditam que esse cap era pra estar postado desde antes de ontem à tarde? Pois bem, olha a minha situação: Eu tinha escrito tudo, certinho, certinho. Era só clicar em salvar. Eu fui clicar e... acabou a força. Eu perdi tuuuudo. Uma coisa dessas desanima. Perdi o animo e não postei. Perdão, aí... Desculpa mesmo. Mas isso acaba com o humor de qualquer um.**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.  
**

* * *

- Feliz Aniversário! – Várias vozes berraram quando Naru entrou em casa, naquele dia do Outubro.

- Mas... Como.. Vocês... Pombas... Caramba!

- Parabéns, querida! – Kushina abraçou a sua filha, sendo seguida por Minato e Kyuubi, que fez questão de puxar as orelhas da irmã.

- Ahhh, não faz isso! Dói!

Kyuubi riu.

- Vem, vamos cortar o bolo, que eu estou com fome.

- Chato.

- Babona.

- Vê se morre.

Kyuubi mostrou a língua para a irmã.

Todas as pessoas da sala de Naru estavam lá, mais todos os professores, e Kakashi.

- Vamos, filha, assopra a vela! – Kushina incentivou-a.

- E faz um pedido! – Lembrou Minato.

"_Pedido...? Caramba... Sei lá o que eu peço!!... Já sei!!!!!!!! Eu desejo..."_

E soprou as velas.

E todo mundo voou em cima do bolo.

- Hora dos presentes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Berrou Kyuubi.

Naru foi para a mesa em que estavam todos os presentes, e começou a abri-los.

- Kyuubi… Me deu um… CD novo do Red Hot Chili Peppers??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Valeeeeeeeeeeu, valeu, valeu, valeu!!!!!!!!! – E pulou em cima do irmão.

- Legal, legal. Agora abre o resto.

E Naru abriu. Kiba deu pra ela um jogo de computador, Gaara deu um DVD com quatro temporadas de Bleach, Neji deu um vale-presente _("eu não sabia o que comprar...")_. E um a um, todos deram seus presentes.

Agora faltavam Sasuke e os pais de Naru.

- Eu não sabia o que te dar... Então eu comprei isso. Eu estava andando pela cidade e isso me chamou a atenção. – Sasuke entregou o presente a Naru, que o abriu cuidadosamente.

- Puxa... É tão... Wow...

- Se você não gostou, eu comprei lá na...

- Não, eu... Eu adorei... É lindo... – Naru estava com os olhos pregados num colar maravilhoso. Um pingente meio alaranjado em forma de uma raposa de nove caudas pendia em uma corrente dourada, que reluzia a luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas da sala.

- Me ajuda?

- O q...? Ah, claro.

Naru se virou e ergueu suas longas madeixas loiras. Sasuke colocou o colar em seu pescoço, e fechou o fecho (**Eu: **¬¬...) com um estalo.

A loira soltou seu cabelo, fazendo-o cair em cascata sobre seus ombros, e emoldurar seu belo rosto.

- Ficou... Muito bonito em você.

- Obrigada, Sasuke – Os lábios de Naru formaram o sorriso mais belo que ela já fora capaz de sorrir, um sorriso que subia aos seus olhos, fazendo-os brilhar como nunca brilharam antes.

- Hum... Naru, querida, vamos abrir o nosso presente agora? – Chamou Kushina, tirando a garota de sua forma sorridente.

- Huh..? Ah, sim! Mas... Mãe, não tem mais presente nenhum aqui?

- Ah, bom... Acho que o seu presente não ia caber na mesa... Acho até que ia quebrá-la... – Riu Minato.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Venha conosco – Kushina chamou.

Todos seguiram o casal, Naru na frente de todos.

Bem na frente da casa estava o presente mais legal que Naru já havia _sonhado _em ganhar.

- Mãe... Pai... Vocês... Vocês me deram... UM CARRO?!!!!!!

Naru correu para o Audi R8 V12 TDI preto parado na frente da casa (**Eu: **pesquisem imagens do carro no Google, se não conhecem. É lindo!!)

- Caramba!

- Feliz aniversário de dezesseis anos, filha – Kushina sorriu.

- - - - - - -

**Duas semanas depois, **

A família Namikaze havia decidido ir ao cinema, ver o filme _Duro de Matar 4_. Naru estava animada. Fazia muito tempo desde que a família havia ido toda junta ao cinema.

Namikaze Minato era muito ocupado, com seus livros e a escola.

Todos já estavam acomodados em suas cadeiras, no cinema. Eles tiveram muita sorte de ninguém tê-los visto, porque senão a mídia ia voar em cima deles.

O filme rendeu risadas e muita expectativa, e a família saiu do cinema rindo, mas por pouco tempo. Repórteres saiam por todos os lados, cercando a família.

- Droga. Vamos correr - Minato disse, e depois de conseguirem passar pelos falantes repórteres, chegaram ao lado de fora, aliviados.

O alívio durou pouco. Lá, bem à frente deles, estavam quatro homens que mais pareciam armários. E a família deu folga para os seguranças. Ah, que legal.

Dois dos homens pegaram Kyuubi e Naru por trás.

- Me solta, seu idiota! Quem você pensa que é pra fazer isso com as pessoas, seu...

- Cale a boca, garota.

- Iwao, seu filho da mãe! Você se novo! Me solta, cassetada! Kyuubi! Mãe!

Os seguranças do cinema tentavam colocar os outros homens a nocaute, mas foram os seguranças que acabaram inconscientes. Um dos homens puxou uma arma e disparou duas vezes, acertando Minato e Kushina.

- Mãe!!!!!!! Pai!!!! Me solta, Iwao, antes que eu... – ela não pode terminar a frase, porque Iwao socou sua cabeça, deixando-a inconsciente.

- - - - - - -

Mansão Uchiha, ao mesmo tempo

Sasuke e Itachi estava vendo televisão. No canal de notícias, uma repórter estava na frente de um cinema, parecendo desesperada.

_- Aqui estamos no cinema mais famoso de Konoha, na noite de estréia de _Duro de Matar 4_. Neste momento, um seqüestro está acontecendo. Quatro homens armados estão atacando a família Namikaze!_

A câmera filmou Naru se debatendo, tentando se livrar do aperto do homem que a segurava, e depois filmou Kyuubi, sendo arrastado para um carro preto.

- Kyuubi!! – Itachi berrou, se levantando do sofá e saindo pela porta da frente, em direção à porta.

- Itachi! – Sasuke chamou, mas já era tarde demais, Itachi já havia ido. Então o moreno se virou para a TV.

_- A garota Namikaze acabou de ser levada por um carro preto, a polícia não pode fazer nada. Uma ambulância acabou de chegar ao local. Minato e Kushina Namikaze foram baleados e estão sendo levados para o hospital neste instante._

Foi a vez de sasuke sair correndo. Ele pegou seu casaco, e saiu correndo, largando a Tv ligada e a porta aberta. O cinema era só a dois quarteirões da mansão.

Sasuke correu até o local, ao chegar, viu Itachi falando com a repórter.

- Em que direção o carro preto foi? – Itachi perguntava.

- Itachi... – Sasuke chegou ao lado do irmão, ofegante. – Não há nada que você possa fazer agora.

- Você não entende, Sasuke?! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!! É o meu namorado que foi levado pelo carro preto! E se alguma coisa acontecer? E vire essa câmera pra outro lado! – Itachi disse para a repórter.

- Eu sei perfeitamente o que você está sentindo, Itachi! Naru foi levada por outro carro! Você acha que EU estou bem? Você ouviu ele? Vire a câmera pra outro lado, antes que eu machuque um dos dois!

O homem imediatamente virou a câmera para o céu.

- Itachi... Se nós formos atrás deles, vamos acabar ferrando tudo, ainda mais! Tudo o que a gente pode fazer é sentar e ficar esperando alguém resolver – Itachi abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas Sasuke continuou. – Não é que eu não queira salvar a Naru e o Kyuubi. Eu quero, de verdade! Eu to me segurando muito pra não correr atrás deles. É ruim, eu sei, a sensação de impotência, mas sério Itachi. Respire fundo.

- Não sei porque Sasuke, mas você sempre consegue me acalmar, e me botar nos eixos de novo...

Sasuke sorriu.

- É... Mas e se a gente... Ah não, esquece...

- O que?

- O otou-san.. Eu achei que a gente podia pedir ajuda pra ele, mas... Ele provavelmente só vai me bater de novo, vamos pra casa...

- Ah, sim... – E começaram a andar pra casa. – Espera, ele o que?

- Nada, Itachi, nada... – Disse Sasuke na hora, percebendo o que tinha acabado de falar.

- O que você disse sobre o otou-san?

- Nada, Itachi. Vamos logo pra casa...

- Sasuke.

- Ele podia ajudar. Ele já foi detetive, eu sei a história.

- Não, o que você falou depois disso.

- Nada.

- Fala.

- Não foi nada.

- Me diz, Sasuke.

- Eu disse que ele is me bater de novo. Pronto, falei! Satisfeito?

- Como assim te bater?

- Me socar, chutar, etc... O que ele faz quando tá irritado.

- Faz quanto tempo que ele faz isso?

- Desde que eu tinha onze anos.

- E você nunca contou pra ninguém?!

- Só ia piorar a situação.

- Sasuke, você não entende?!

- Você é que não está entendendo! Será que dá pra gente se concentrar no real problema?!

Itachi respirou fundo.

- Certo. Mas quando isso acabar... Eu e o senhor Uchiha Fugaku vamos ter uma conversinha.

- Itachi, por favor, não.

- Itachi, por favor, _sim._

- O que eu poso fazer pra você parar?

- Nada.

Itachi subiu os degraus da frente e abriu a porta.

- Você fechou a porta?

- Não. Deve ter sido o vento – Itachi e Sasuke entraram na casa, e viram a TV desligada. – Eu também não desliguei a TV.

Os irmãos Uchiha ouviram um pigarro e se viraram, encontrando Fugaku atrás deles.

- Itachi. Eu nunca esperei isso de você. Sasuke, vá para o seu quarto. Nós conversamos depois.

- Fique, Sasuke – Itachi disse, estreitando os olhos para Fugaku.

- Faça o que eu mandei. Ou nossa conversa vai durar mais.

- O Sasuke fica. Somos irmãos e fizemos exatamente a mesma coisa. O castigo deve ser igual.

- Deixe a justiça para quando se formar, Itachi. Essa é a minha casa.

- E minha também. E da okaa-san. E, quer você queira ou não, do Sasuke. Se é que ele pode chamar isso de casa, com você batendo nele desde...

- Já chega. Não sei do que está falando, Itachi. Sasuke, me obedeça.

- Sasuke, não o escute. A partir de hoje, otou-san, eu não vou sair do lado do Sasuke, enquanto você estiver por perto. Eu não vou deixar voe encostar _um dedo_ no meu irmãozinho.

- O que é isso Itachi? Se esqueceu de quem você é? Uchihas não se importam com os outros dessa maneira!

- Então eu não sou mais um Uchiha. Vamos Sasuke – E o pegou pelo braço, puxando-o par ao andar de cima. – Eu vou dormir no seu quarto hoje.

Sasuke deu uma última olhada no rosto lívido de Fugaku e subiu atrás de seu irmão.

**No quarto de Sasuke**

- Itachi! Eu te disse para se preocupar com o que é importante!

- Você é importante, Sasuke! Não se sinta inferior por causa de um brutamontes de terno!

- Itachi! Focaliza no Kyuubi. Ele precisa de você, mais do que eu! E agora que você brigou com o otou-san, vai ser mais difícil de convencer ele a salvar o Kyuubi.

- Ainda temos a okaa-san pra falar com ele. Fique tranqüilo e durma.

- Amanhã é Sábado.

- Você quer acompanhar as investigações ou não?

**Sábado, manhã**

A família Uchiha estava toda reunida na sala de jantar, tomando café da manhã.

A televisão da sala de jantar estava ligada, no canal de desenhos.

"_Olhem, é o Super-Choque!!!"_ Gritara uma menina na TV. _"Vai super-ch..... Interrompemos a programação para uma notícia de última hora"_ A garota fora cortada por um homem do canal de notícias, extremamente sério. _"Nossa fonte super-huper-hiper-liper-pulo-do-tigrão__**(1)**__ confiável acaba de nos informar que a polícia descobriu o paradeiro de Uzumaki Naru, filha do grande escritor Namikaze Minato e da famosa decoradora de interiores, Namikaze Kushina. Nesse momento, a polícia está tentando entrar na casa para resgatá-la, mas dentro do local há cinco homens armados com armas de calibre 40."_

Sasuke levantou a cabeça e olhou seriamente para televisão.

"_A refém está sendo mantida em cativeiro num prédio abandonado na esquina da Rua Onigiri com a 5ª Avenida"_

Sasuke se levantou e saiu correndo em direção a porta da frente.

"_O lugar é a quatro quarteirões da Mansão Uchiha..."_

- Sasuke! – O moreno ouviu Mikoto e Fugaku chamando, mas ignorou-os. Naru era a única coisa em sua mente. Quando a câmera do jornal tinha filmado a porta da casa, Sasuke havia visto a banda toda lá, e aquele empresário Kakashi, o professor Iruka e todos os outros professores, os avós de Naru... E Tsuki, na frente de todos, apoiada na faixa de "Não ultrapasse" na frente do prédio, sussurrando as palavras _"venha logo, Sasuke"_, e sorrindo de lado.

O Uchiha correu pelas ruas, até o prédio abandonado, até o barulhento grupo grande de pessoas que estava lá.

- Are, Sasuke – Kiba disse, surpreso - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- A mesma coisa que você.

- Sasuke – Tsuki chamou. – Aqui! – E o puxou. – Que bom que entendeu meu sinal – Sussurrou. – Olha. A Naru está bem. Eu me assegurei de que estivesse.

- O que? Foi você que...?!

- Não, babaca. Não fui eu que mandei seqüestrarem a Naru! Por que eu faria isso?! Agora escuta. Eu vou entrar.

- Você o que?

- Eu vou entrar. Não consigo ajudá-la daqui. Minha energia não alcança. Espere aqui.

- Tsuki, o que você vai...?!

Tsuki já tinha desaparecido.

- Droga.

**Naru, Quartinho fedido que colocaram ela, prédio abandonado**

'_Hhmmm?? Onde eu estou??'_ Naru abriu os olhos vagarosamente. E, vagarosamente, as lembranças do que aconteceu vieram a sua mente. _'Ahh, merda. Eu fui seqüestrada!'_

- Oi! – Naru berrou, batendo na porta de ferro do quarto, mas ninguém veio. – Saco, saco, saco, saco, saco, saco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso???? AAARRRREEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naru se sentou no chão e abraçou suas pernas.

'_O que aconteceu com os meus pais??? Será que eles estão bem? E Kyuubi? Quanto tempo eu dormi? E Sasuke? Será que ele está preocupado??? Naahhhhh. Ele é Sasuke demais pra gostar de alguém. É o tipo de cara que morre virgem. Eca. Será que eu vou morrer aqui? DAÍ EU VOU MORRER VIRGEM!!!! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER VIRGEM! Se bem que eu não transaria com ninguém na forma de garota, porque eu sou, tipow, macho. Mas só por dentro. Mas e se quando eu virei garota eu virei gay também!? Daí é possível gostar do Sasuke...'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

(**Eu: **O.O Mas que menina louca!)

...

...

...

'_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Creeeedo, capaz mesmo! Mas é possível'_

E o tempo passou, e a mente demente da garota ficava debatendo este mesmo assunto. Pra vocês verem como ela gosta do Sasuke, mas não fala, só por que acha que não é "gay". Há. Ela _acha_.

Umas duas horas de loucura depois, os pensamentos de Naru concluíram:

'_Aaaarghhh!Eu vou morrer mesmo, não vai doer se eu admitir. Eu gosto do Sasuke!'_ – E QUE O MUNDO TODO SAIBA QUE EU AMO UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...

...

...

...

...

- Eu disse isso em voz alta?

- Pode apostar que sim.

- Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! – Naru se assustou.

- Calma, bocó – Disse uma voz, vinda das sombras do quartinho imundo.

- Q-Quem está aí?

- Isso é um prédio abandonado, sabia?

- Fastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasma!

- Tch. Babaca.

- TSUKI??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Não, Naruto, sua avozinha.

- Ah, qual é Tsuki, não seja má, qual éDO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU????!!!!!!!

- Que? Ah, de Naruto, desculpa, você são tão parecidos...

- Haha.

Tsuki se aproximou.

- Como você entrou?

- Não queira saber. Agora escuta. Eu vou te ajudar a sair.

- Como?

Tsuki levou o dedo indicador e médio da mão esquerda a testa de Naru.

- Durma.

- Tsuki, o que você está fazen...?

E dormiu.

- _Eshte atsushnö ifnees martk __**(2)**__._

Tsuki recitou com a mão direita na testa da loira. Após alguns segundos, retirou sua mão e desapareceu, mas não antes de escrever nas paredes com tinta vermelha tirada de só Deus sabe de onde: _"Socar as paredes diminui a raiva. Tsuki"_

_-------------------  
_

(1) Quem já assistiu o filme do Tigrão??? Eu já!! Eeeeee!! Quem já viu da um super-huper-hiper-liper-pulo-do-tigrão!!

(2) Ah, então né... Essa língua não existe, que eu saiba. Escrevi as letras que me vieram na cabeça.... e.e

* * *

**Então, né...? [/esconde]**

**Sem comentários xD**

**_Seção respostas das reviews do capítulo anterior:_**

**danyela49: **Alquimista?? [/sósabeoqueéporcausadeGrandChase] Ah, eu forço a Naru a melhorar xP O Senhor Criador do Yaoi atendeu nossas preces xDD Obg pela revieew. Beijo

**Renii-chan: **LoL Tah aqui o cap novo ^^ Beijo.

**PsychO: **Eu não posso falar o que ela éeeeee. [/apanhatambem] Esepro que tenha gostado desse cap também n.n Bejoo.

**Ichaan: **Ahhhh, eu não posso falarrrr. É super confidenciallll [/surta] [/modoDumbledore-on-] É sigiloso [/off] i.i Isso é tortuuraa. Obg!! Beijoo

**Sir Ezquisitoh: **Ah, brigadinha!! Verdade, verdade. Fics mantém nossa sanidade è.é Beijo.

**Mein Sonneschein: **Da hora, o que seu irmão achou? xD SasuNaru vem loogo, coração. É só esperar xD Afinal, eu sou má mas nem tanto xDDD O cap tá aqui já. To escrevendo o próximo =*

**Akasuna no Luna: **Acho que eu sou muito nova pra ser tia... [/tipotrezeanos] Mas tudo bem ^^ Eu nãao posso falaaaahaaaaa [/surtamaisainda] T.T Vocês tem um complô contra mim, tô falando. Beijo pra você tbm n.n

**Wawa-chan: **Nyuu... É coisa de autor, parar na melhor parte xP Para estimular a leitura dos outros caps. Mas você já sabe disso ^^ Beijo e obg!!

**_Fim da seção respostas das reviews do capítulo anterior._**

**O que vocês acharam??**

**Mandem review de qualquer jeito. Eu amo vocês, viu???**

**Beijãaao!!**

**[/saicorrendoantesquematem]  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here I am again!!**

**Geente, voltei. Eu sei, faz o que? Seis, sete meses... Então né.. hehe =X**

**Eu estava com uns problemas familiares, e psicológicos... Depressão... Meus pais quase se divorciaram, blá blá (matei minha mãe quando ela desistiu do divórcio), fora que eu entrei em uma banda... Então eu não tive tempo - e muito menos humor - pra nada. Mas, graças a Fluxene (ou fluoxetina) eu tenho melhorado nesse último mês, e consegui escrever mais alguns capítulos, que eu deixei de lado pra alguma emergência. Agora eu estou pronta pra voltar a postar. Só não garanto que com frequëncia, porque eu ainda tenho recaídas. Tipo na véspera de Natal.  
**

**E agora, assunto#2, um certo alguém que eu não vou falar o nome me viciou em NaruSasu néee, Uchiha Ninhah??? O que praticamente me fez odiar FemNaru. Maaas, quem ferra com a sua vida conserta ela também, e a Uchiha me deu uma idéia. Entãao, provavelmente, essa fic vai virar NaruSasu.. "Como" é segredo. E a partir do cap 15, eu vou focar mais no psicológico e emocional da Naru, vou deixar a banda de lado um pouco, pular uns aninhos... Em fim, coisas acontecerão.  
**

**Por favor, me matem.  
**

**

* * *

Ainda quartinho imundo, com Naru.**

E mais uma vez, Naru acordou.

- Tsuki...?

Não recebeu resposta.

- Tsk. Onde ela se meteu? Só falta ter ido embora.

Seus olhos bateram na mensagem que Tsuki escreveu.

- Como se eu estivesse com raiva.

Naru tentou abrir a porta novamente, mas não conseguiu.

- Saco...

Naru se largou no chão de novo.

_- __Heavy thoughts seem to slip away… When you were here on my darkest days… __I trust in you…_

Lentamente, lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Naru. Ela nunca conseguiria sair daquele lugar. Nunca. Se alguém tentasse salvá-la... Se ela pudesse ver os rostos de sua família e amigos outra vez. O rosto de Sasuke...

Gritando e fúria, Naru se levantou e socou a parede mais próxima.

Mas, duas coisas a fizeram ficar surpresa.

Não doeu nem um pouco socar _paredes de CONCRETO_

A parede quebrou.

- Mas o que...?

Naru socou as outras paredes, repetidamente. A mesma coisa aconteceu.

E de repente a porta abriu.

- Que barulheira é essa?

- Iwao, seu canalha! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim brincar – Ele disse, sorrindo inocentemente.

Naru retrocedeu uns passos, enquanto Iwao avançava, após ter fechado a porta. A loira atingiu uma parede.

'_Merda...'_

- Agora você não pode fugir, e não tem o Uchiha-babaca pra te proteger...

O garoto colocou as mãos na cintura de Naru e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho, depois, se você se comportar, eu não mato você.

- Fica longe de mim, seu desgraçado! – Berrou Naru, socando-o.

O garoto voou para a parede oposta e caiu no chão, inconsciente.

Naru saiu correndo até a porta e chutou-a. Para sua surpresa, a porta abriu.

Ela, sem se importar muito, saiu correndo, descendo escadas, até ouvir vozes.

- Iwao foi atrás da garota. Ele disse que quer se divertir um pouquinho, depois a gente mata ela – Disse uma voz de homem.

- É. Podemos exigir um resgate milionário e matá-la depois – Disse outra voz masculina.

- Isso também. Depois nós podemos...

- Shh. Acho que ouvi passos – O dono da voz puxou uma arma, e foi até o lugar em que Naru tinha parado, atrás de uma parede.

Ao ver a loira, o homem gritou:

- A garota fugiu!

Naru o chutou no estômago e continuou correndo. Mas, no caminho, achou mais homens, todos eles com armas. Começaram a atirar. Naru se escondeu atrás de uma parede próxima. Uma das balas atingiu sua canela esquerda, mas...

Fora repelida?!!! Repelida por uma barreira branca! Mas que merda estava acontecendo????!!!!!!!!!! Naru se levantou e correu até os homens, as balas que eles atiravam ricocheteando em eu corpo, Naru viu seus olhos se arregalarem. Naru viu seus punhos e pés acertando os homens armados. Mas Naru não prestava atenção ao que fazia. Era como se ela estivesse em outro lugar, enquanto seu corpo se movia em piloto-automático.

Seus pensamentos se focalizavam apenas em sair do prédio. Em ver sua família. Abraçá-los. Ver seus amigos. Ver _Sasuke_.

Naru olhou para uma placa colada na parede ao lado. Segundo andar. Só mais um lance de escadas e ela estaria livre. Mas com certeza teria muitos homens no térreo, por segurança. Então ela desceu o mais silenciosamente possível.

Como ela imaginava, havia muitos homens lá. Todos armados, com caras malvadas. Naru parou no último degrau, mas, pela correria, falhou ao tentar parar. Por sorte, só um pouco do seu cabelo solto apareceu pela parede, e Naru logo se apoiou nela, se escondendo dos homens. Ela estava torcendo para que não a tivessem visto.

- O que foi aquilo, na escada? – Perguntou um dos caras.

'_Merda'_

- Provavelmente foi só a luz na janela, cara. Relaxa.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que vi alguma coisa. Você não ouviu os tiros lá em cima?

- Com certeza foi só um capanga brigando com outro. Normal.

- É... É, você tem razão.

Naru se curvou e tentou espiar pela borda da parede, mas seu rosto apareceu mais do que ela pretendia.

- Eu falei! É a garota! – E o homem atirou. Esquecendo que as balas se repeliam, Naru se escondeu novamente atrás da parede, mas uma das balas acertou a quina da parede, e um pedaço da parede saiu, e arranhou fundo o rosto da garota, fazendo o sangue escorrer livremente pela face da loira.

- Ai...

Os tiros pararam. Naru tentou espiar outra vez, mas muito mais apavorada, porque agora a barreira tinha parado de protegê-la.

Sem Naru perceber, um homem tinha se esguiado por trás dela, e atirado. Mas a barreira ainda estava lá. A bala ricocheteou e entrou no peito do homem. Naru arregalou os olhos. Sangue espirrou do peito do homem, sujando Naru.

- Eeekk!!! – Naru se levantou e correu até a saída, as bals ricocheteando e acertando seus atiradores. Naru estava quase lá, mas um homem entrou na sua frente.

- Heh. Não sei como conseguiu escapar até agora. Mas não vai passar por mim.

- ... Eu vou.

- Heh. Não vai. Pode apostar que não vai.

Naru não disse nada. Apenas socou o homem, mas seu punho foi segurado.

- Eu não sou fraco como aqueles homenzinhos – Ele disse, e jogou Naru na parede oposta. Sangue escorreu na boca da garota. – Eu sou mais, muito mais.

- Se você é to bom assim... – Uma lâmina transpassou o estômago do homem – Então por que eu te acertei?

A lâmina saiu do corpo do homem, e ele caiu no chão, agonizando, e revelando a pessoa que o acertara: Tsuki.

- Vá pro inferno.

E o homem morreu.

- Vamos, Naru.

- Tsuki, o que está havendo?

- Nada, Naru, vamos.

- Tsuki, mas que diabos está acontecendo?! Desde quando você tem uma espada?! Desde quando você _sabe_ usar uma espada?! Por que as balas apenas ricochetearam em mim?!

- Eu explico depois – Tsuki tentou abrir a porta do prédio. – Trancada. Bosta. Vou abrir por fora. Tchau.

Tsuki entrou num corredor escuro e sumiu.

- TSUKI!

E a porta se abriu, pelo lado de fora, e Tsuki puxou Naru pra fora.

A luz do sol cegou Naru, que levantou um braço para proteger os olhos.

A loira podia ouvir os flashs das câmeras da imprensa, as conversas das pessoas. E quando seus olhos se acostumaram coma luz, ela viu seus amigos pulando as faixas de 'não-ultrapasse' e correndo até ela. Mas ninguém chegou mais rápido que Sasuke, que a abraçou apertado.

- Que bom que você está viva.

- Sasuke... – Ela o abraçou de volta.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... – Então ela se lembrou de tudo. – Sasuke, cadê meus pais?! Onde está Kyuubi?!

- Naru...

- Onde eles estão?!

Uma mão pegou o ombro de Naru.

- Seu pai está no hospital. Ele foi baleado. Sua mãe não resistiu. Kyuubi ainda não foi encontrado. Eu sinto muito, Naru.

- O que??!! Como assim não resistiu??!! – Lágrimas rolaram livremente pelo rosto da menina.

- Ela morreu assim que chegou ao hospital. Não puderam fazer nada.

- Como assim? Por que ela teve que morrer? É culpa minha!

- Não é sua culpa, Naru. Chegou a hora dela. Não se pode fazer nada quando chega a hora da pessoa.

- Como não se pode fazer nada?! Claro que se pode! Pra que serve a tecnologia médica de hoje em dia?!

- Não há nada que pare a vontade de Deus, Naru. E pare de falar coisas sem sentido. Tente se acalmar. Está ficando irracional.

-... Em que hospital meu pai está?

- No da sua avó. Vamos – Tsuki disse, e começou a andar em direção ao seu carro.

- Eu vou com vocês – Sasuke as seguiu, quando começaram a andar.

- Não – Disse Tsuki. – Você vai pra casa. Seus pais estão loucos de preocupação. Sim, seu pai também – Ela acrescentou quando Sasuke fez uma cara de desdém. – Agora vai. _Vai logo, Sasuke_ – Ela acrescentou severamente quando Sasuke não se mexeu.

Tsuki e Naru correram para o carro da morena e Tsuki dirigiu para o hospital, ignorando a polícia e mídia, que gritava para eles voltarem.

Rapidamente eles chegaram ao hospital, e Naru desceu do carro correndo, e foi até o balcão da enfermeira-recepcionista, enquanto Tsuki calmamente descia do carro, o trancava e andava até a amiga.

- Onde está Namikaze Minato?! – Naru disse um pouco alto demais.

A enfermeira fez uma cara muito séria.

- Venha comigo, eu vou levá-la ao quarto do seu pai.

A enfermeira levou Naru ao quarto de Minato a passos rápidos.

- Pode entrar. Eu a chamo depois de algum tempo, a hora de visitas é bem curta, desculpe.

- Não tem problema.

Naru entrou, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Otou-san?

A loira se aproximou da cama de seu pai, que estava cheio de tubos e fios, ligados a máquinas que o mantinham vivo.

- Oi, anjinha...

Mais lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto ensangüentado da garota.

- Você está bem, otou-san?

- Sim. Não sinto dor. Mas está um pouco difícil de respirar.

- Hmm. Você vai ficar bem?

- Não sei, Naru. Realmente não sei...

Típico de Namikaze Minato. Sempre a verdade, nada além da verdade, por mais que machucasse. A verdade era uma coisa que faltava no mundo, mas não por culpa de Minato. Porque ele não queria que fosse assim. Verdade era necessária, e por mais que machucasse, a pessoa no fim ia vir à razão e entender porque não havia mentido.

Naru segurou a mão de Minato.

- Como conseguiu sair de lá, anjinha?

- Não sei. De repente eu fiquei realmente forte e chutei a porta do quarto e ela abriu. Daí eu saí correndo e consegui escapar. A segurança lá era péssima.

Naru não mencionou Iwao tentando estuprá-la. Quer dizer, pra que preocupar ainda mais o pai dela? Ela deixaria esse detalhe pra quando ele estivesse completamente recuperado.

- Hmm. Boa garota.

A cara de Minato se contorceu de dor.

- Chichi-ue, o que foi?!

Naru só o chamava de chichi-ue em ocasiões extremamente especiais.

- Não foi nada, meu anjo. Fique calma.

Naru sentiu uma presença estranha no quarto. Uma coisa quase sobrenatural. Minato sorriu fracamente.

- Naru... Eu preciso te dizer... Não fique triste se eu for embora... Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Não, chichi-ue!! Você não vai embora!

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Confie em Kakashi-kun, e Iruka-san... E mais importante que isso, confie no seu coração...

Minato lutava para respirar.

- Chichi-ue...

- Nunca desista dos seus sonhos... Não se esqueça que você é minha sonhadora...

- Chichi-ue...

- Eu amo você... E sua mãe também... Diga pro Kyuubi... Que nós amamos vocês... E que vamos sempre estar lá, ao lado de vocês, anjinha...

- Chichi-ue, para de falar essas coisas! Você não vai morrer! Enfermeira! – Naru continuou berrando para a as enfermeiras virem logo, e, quando achou a campainha que as chamava, apertou-a freneticamente.

- Calma, meu anjo... Fique calma... Mais uma coisa... Não confie nos seus olhos... Eles podem ver as coisas de um jeito diferente do que realmente são... – Minato respirou fundo. A porta se abriu e uma horda de enfermeiras e médicos entrou.

- Me desculpe, mas, você precisa sair – Uma enfermeira disse.

- Não, eu vou ficar com o meu pai! – Naru berrou sem soltar a mão do loiro.

- Cama, filha... Eu amo você... – Ele sussurrou sem forças.

Seus olhos se fecharam, vagarosamente.

- NÃO!

O mundo parara de girar. Tudo se passava em câmera lenta aos olhos de Naru.

- Chichi-ue... Chichi-ue!!!

- Com licença, por favor!! – Gritava uma enfermeira. – Mas você tem que sair!

- Não! Chichi-ue!! Chichi-ue!! – Naru sacudia o homem.

- Saia, por favor!

- Acorda! Chichi-ue!!

Naru sentiu braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura, e a puxando pra longe de seu pai. Naru viu a enfermeira fechar a porta com um estalo.

Naru tinha certeza que viu Tsuki, quase invisível, com asas brancas, coma mão na testa de seu pai, enquanto uma lágrima perolada descia por seu rosto e ela murmurava 'desculpe' para Naru.

Mas tudo foi bloqueado pela porta. Aquela maldita porta.

- Me solta! Me deixa ver meu pai, ele precisa de mim.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer agora, Naru. Eu sinto muito mesmo.

Naru reconheceu aquela voz. Aquela maldita voz.

* * *

**Cabô.**

**Respostas das reviews do capítulo anterior.**

**Lady Yuraa (PPTusachan): **Eu não posso falar onde ele tá i.i Mas ele vai ficar bem, eu não sou taum megera HAUEHAUEHAUEHAUEHAUEH. Bgs =*

**danyela49: **Sua lllllloouca (imitando o miguis) =3 Você tem sorte da sua cidade ter shopping u.u Bleh. Continuação chegou =3 Bgs

**.x: **Nãofalonãofalonãofalo =3 sou má. Continuei, amr. =*

**Akasuna no Luna: **Demorou pra sair esse è.é Malz aê. =X So.. Pode chamar de tia, sussa ae =P Tah aki o caps, bgs.

**Mein Sonnenschein.: **Arre, levei meia hora pra escrever seu nome =X Pera -relê os capis- Morreram? Siim, morreram. Descuulpe, mas matar pessoas dá uma sensação de poder =3 EHAUEHAUEHUAHEUAHEUA Nhaa, você sabee onde o Sasgay tah =* Bgs

**Renii-chan: **Demorôo, mas chegôo, desculpaê i.i Bgs =*

**Ichaan: **Chegô =* Descuulpa mesmo. Mas tá aqui, e o próximo vem assim que eu ter uma base e um fluxo de inspiração estável =P Bgs

**Ana Jaganshi: **Ahhh, eu tambéem =DD brigada, coraçãoo =3 Bgs *-*

**Jeh-jeh: **Valeeu =*

**Bruna-Chan Soralive:** continuei, continuei, continuei, continuei =333 Brigada, amr!! Bgs

---

**Stay tuned for the next chap.**

Amo vocês =P


	12. Chapter 12

**Geeentem, tto indo viajar =O**

**Então, como eu vou ficar fora uma semana inteeeeeeeeeeira, e longe de computadores e eteceteras, eu achei que deveria postar o capis 12 pra vocês.**

**Beijõeeees!!!  
**

* * *

- Sasuke! Será que dá pra me soltar?! Eu quero ver meu pai, ele precisa de mim!

- Ele está morto, Naru, e eu sinto muito. Mas você não pode entrar lá.

- Como você diz isso pra mim na lata?! Meu pai não morreu!

- ...

- Me deixa. Ir!!

- Eu sinto muito, okay? Mas, por favor, não vai lá agora.

Naru fixou seu olhar nos fundos lagos negros que eram os olhos do Uchiha. E, uma a uma, milhares de lágrimas peroladas caíram de seus olhos, assustando Sasuke.

O moreno a abraçou, muito apertado.

- Shhhh.... Calma aí... Não chora. Por favor, não chora. Eu sinto muito.

- Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo!! – Naru enterrou sua cabeça no peito forte de Sasuke. – Você não sabe a dor que é perder seus pais e seu irmão numa tacada só!

- Não, eu não sei. Por isso eu não posso te falar nada, não posso tentar te consolar. Eu vou ficar quieto. Só te ouvindo, se você quiser falar.

Sasuke sentou num banco próximo e puxou Naru junto, fazendo ela se sentar ao lado dele.

A garota só olhou o Uchiha, e logo seu lábio inferior começou a tremer, e a loira enterrou sua cabeça no peito do mais alto, chorando.

- Foi tudo minha culpa. Fui eu que falei pra irmos ao cinema. Fui eu! Eles morreram por minha culpa! Eu estou sozinha agora!!

- ... Posso falar uma coisa?

- P-Pode.

- Você não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui. Seus amigos também. Tsuki está. Seus avós. E vamos achar Kyuubi, com certeza.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza.

- Obrigada, Sasuke.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo, até a enfermeira abrir a porta do quarto de Minato, e Naru ficar de pé de um salto.

- Eu sinto muito – A enfermeira disse timidamente, de cabeça baixa. – Fizemos tudo o que pudemos. O Sr. Namikaze Minato morreu às 11h 23.

Um berro de lamúria pode ser ouvido de muito longe, quando Naru caiu no chão de joelhos, chorando como se não houvesse amanhã, suas lágrimas caindo descontroladamente no chão do hospital; quando Sasuke se ajoelhou ao seu lado, chorando também e abraçou-a pelos ombros.

Era incrível o jeito que Sasuke conseguia acalmar uma pessoa.

Os soluços incontroláveis da garota se transformaram em ocasionais 'sniffs' **(1)**, mas suas lágrimas caíam cada vez em maior quantidade.

Lentamente, o Uchiha ajudou a garota a se levantar, e andou na direção do quarto de Minato.

- Você quer vê-lo?

Naru acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto, e os dois entraram. A loira se desgrudou de Sasuke e olhou para o rosto sereno de seu pai.

- Chichi-ue...

Os soluços incontroláveis voltaram. Naru tremia violentamente, e as lágrimas caíam sem parar.

- Onde quer que ele esteja... – Sasuke disse, calmo, parado ao lado de Naru. – Ele ainda ama você. Acho que ele não iria querer que você se culpasse e ficasse desanimada. Acho que o Sr. Namikaze iria querer que você levantasse a cabeça e sentisse orgulho de ter tido um pai tão corajoso, que morreu pra salvar a família.

- É... Ele tem razão Naru – Disse Kiba, que estava na porta do quarto. – Minato iria querer você feliz.

Kiba colocou uma mão no ombro de Naru.

- Naru – Tsuki se aproximou. – Desculpa mesmo trazer esse assunto num momento impróprio. Mas eu acho melhor você não ir na escola por um tempo. Está o maior fuzuê. Todo mundo só fala disso. É melhor você ficar em casa por uma semana, mais ou menos. Até a poeira baixar.

Naru apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, fracamente.

* * *

**(1) **Eu definitivamente não gosto de escrever a palavra "fungada". Me lembra de cogumelo. Então eu deixo "sniff", mesmo.

**----**

**Bô.**

**To sem tempo d responder reviews agoora, mas quando eu voltar eu respondo tudo.**

**Espero ver muitas reviews na minha caixa de entrada u.u**

**Amo vocês S2  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Era pra este capítulo estar postado faz um mês, mais ou menos. Eu estava esperando reviews. Elas não vieram lalala

Então eu postei para aquelas pessoas que reviewaram =]

Sem ressentimentos /aham Claudia, senta lá

Bom, leiam o capítulo, ok mimi

E me sigam no twitter se quiserem saber o andamento da capítulo 14 =]

--

gabeesBalielo

--

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, ok. Não humilha T.T

**

* * *

Segunda-Feira, semana seguinte, fim das aulas**

_Ela está completamente normal._ Era o que qualquer pessoa diria.

_Ela está realmente mal._ Era o que Uchiha Sasuke diria. Ou melhor, pensaria, porque ele _não fala._

Sasuke pendurou sua mochila no ombro, e assistiu Naru sair da sala, rodeada de seus amigos, com seu sorriso no rosto.

Mas não era um sorriso. Era uma máscara. Uma máscara que escondia o sentimento de solidão, tristeza e depressão. Uma máscara que funcionava perfeitamente para todos. Ou quase todos. Porque Uchiha Sasuke via o que se passava pelo coração da garota. Via seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Sentimentos tão fortes, que a faziam esquecer seu diário na sala de aula, cheia de alunos que se morderiam para ler os segredos mais profundos da celebridade da sala.

Querendo evitar esse tipo de confusão, Sasuke pegou o caderno da garota e guardou-o na própria mochila.

_Eu levo na casa dela..._ Ele pensou, enquanto saia da sala e seguia seu caminho, em direção ao estacionamento da escola, onde estava seu carro.

Sentando-se no banco do motorista, Sasuke colocou a sua mochila preta no banco do passageiro e ligou o carro.

O moreno dirigiu até a casa de Naru.

**Com Naru, meia hora depois.**

Chegando, Naru fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si, e encostando sua cabeça na madeira escura.

Respirando fundo, Naru se desencostou da porta, mas ao ver a sala tão anormalmente vazia, sentiu se coração apertar.

Sempre quando Naru chegava da escola, Minato estava sentado no sofá bege claro em frente a televisão, de costas para a porta, de modo que ele sempre se assustava e ria quando Naru pulava em seu pescoço.

Essa lembrança fez lágrimas inundarem seus olhos claros. Naru apoiou as costas na porta de entrada, e escorregou até o chão. Uma vez sentada, a loira abraçou suas pernas dobradas e juntou-as ao seu peito, enterrando sua cabeça em seus joelhos.

Naru mordeu seu lábio inferior, tentando segurar os soluços. A loira se balançou para frente e para trás.

Uma voz baixa, calma e meio rouca a fez levantar a cabeça.

- Oi.

Só isso. O que a pessoa dissera. Mas, pra começo de conversa, aquela pessoa nem devia estar lá.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Yume-san me deixou entrar.

- E _por que_ está aqui?

A voz de Naru saiu tremida. As lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos azuis, agora não tão vivos como antes. E Sasuke percebera isso. A estranha mudança nos olhos de Naru. Aqueles olhos que apareciam em seus mais íntimos sonhos. Os olhos pertencentes à pessoa mais querida de Sasuke. Olhos não mais tão azuis a ponto de envergonhar o céu limpo de uma tarde de verão, olhos que agora estavam escuros, opacos, _ocos._ Olhos que faziam qualquer um pensar que alma nenhuma habitava aquele tão belo corpo.

- Ah, você esqueceu isso – Sasuke ergueu o diário e se aproximou de Naru, agachando em frente à loira, e entregando o diário a ela.

- Você leu? Se você contar pra alguém, eu juro que vou te...

- Por que eu contaria? Diários são legais. Eu tinha um. E, aliás, eu não li. Eu não sou tão enxerido.

- Hn...

- Você melhorou?

- Eu não estava doente.

Sasuke se sentou ao lado da garota.

- Mas parece. Por mais coisas que aconteçam você tem que seguir em frente, sabe.

- Como se fosse fácil ¬¬

- Não, não é. Claro que o que eu imagino não chega nem perto do que você está sentindo, mas... Você tem que tentar... Levantar a cabeça, desabafar... E se lembrar que eu estou aqui se precisar – Sauke apertou a mão de Naru, levemente, como se quisesse encorajá-la a seguir em frente.

Naru respirou fundo.

- É complicado. Às vezes, eu acordo... E penso, _vou pedir pro otou-san fazer panquecas..._ Mas daí eu lembro que... O otou-san não está mais aqui... E eu começo a chorar... E não consigo mais me levantar... É como se eu caísse...

Mais lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos azuis de Naru. Sasuke lentamente abraçou-a.

- Shhhh... – E acariciou suas madeixas claras. – Vem comigo...

Sasuke se levantou, e puxou Naru com ele, e levou-a até o quarto da garota, onde disse:

- Deita.

- Geralmente é a dona da casa que fala pra visita deitar...

- Ocasiões especiais exigem medidas especiais – Sasuke falou, sério. – Você está com frio, fome ou sei lá?

- ... – Naru ficou em silêncio. Fazia dias que não prestava atenção nessas coisas. Mas agora que ela parava pra pensar... – Não.

- Certeza?

- Sim.

- Naru...

- O que? Tá... Eu estou com frio.

- Teimosa.

Esse capítulo está pronto faz pelo menos um mês e meio. Porém, contudo, todavia, entretanto, eu estava esperando as revviews. Recebi três. Não que eu tenha sido fiel aos prazos... Não que tenham prazos. Mas, anyway. Isso nem é bronca, tá? Só.... só. é BRINKS!! (ódio quando alguém fala isso lalala) então.

Cansei de esperar reviews, e estou postando pras pessoas que ainda se importam /momento emo/

MANOW! Eu tô morrendo T.T Colegial é uma merda lalala

Anyway. Como se vocês estivesses interessados na minha vida mimimi *o*

Leiam o capítulo. Já.

* * *

Sasuke vasculhou o guarda roupa até achar um edredom. O Uchiha cobriu a garota, e se certificou de que estivesse bem coberta e quente.

- Está bem confortável? – Naru acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Sasuke se ajoelhou ao lado da cama de Naru e ficou olhando pra ela, enquanto afagava sua cabeça.

Fazia muito tempo que Naru não se sentia tão bem. Se sentia quente, feliz... Completa. Ela apenas sentia isso quando estava perto de Sasuke. Mas ela já havia admitido. Ela amava Uchiha Sasuke, o metido a inteligente, chato, babaca, maldito, teme, filho de uma P-mãe...

- Tente dormir, okay?

Dito Uchiha olhava pra ela com carinho nos olhos.

Naru fez que sim com a cabeça, lentamente.

- Obrigada, Sasuke.

- De nada... – Sasuke viu os olhos de Naru se fecharem lentamente. – Naru...

A respiração de Naru ficou lenta e calma. Sasuke se levantou e olhou pelo quarto. O diário antes esquecido estava em cima da escrivaninha.

Os dedos do Uchiha formigaram, dizendo-o para ler o caderno.

'_Não'_ Sua mente o dizia.

'_Leia'_

'_Deixe na mesa'_

'_Leia...'_

'_Esqueça'_

'_Vamos, leia...'_

'_Tá, lê então!'_

Sasuke pegou o caderno, o abriu e folheou-o. Dentro do caderno – que por sinal era completamente desorganizado – tinha muitas folhas de fichário soltas, às vezes folhas sulfite, e até guardanapos limpos, todos rabiscados, ou com coisas escritas, com frases que rimavam, como poesia, como _música_.

Depois de observar um pouco, Sasuke percebeu que as anotações em guardanapos eram idéias, as anotações em folhas de fichário eram rascunhos, e as folhas sulfite eram as músicas prontas.

Algumas das letras chamaram muito a atenção de Sasuke, como _I Miss You_ e _You Run_.

A letra de _I Miss You_ carregava mais tristeza, solidão, desamparo... E _You Run_ falava mais de abandono, como se alguém tivesse deixado a loira, propositalmente.

Mas o que realmente chamou atenção do garoto foi a última página escrita do diário. E nela estava a informação que deixaria todos os seus planos muitos mais fáceis, dalí pra frente. Um sorriso de lado se formou na face normalmente livre de emoções do Uchiha.

- - - - - - -

Naru acordou a noite, e encontrou o quarto vazio. Só ela e os móveis. Nenhum Sasuke.

A loira ia sair do quarto para procurá-lo no andar de baixo, mas viu um bilhetinho em cima de sua escrivaninha.

"_Naru,_

_Minha mãe ligou e falou pra eu ir para casa. Eu não quis te acordar. Tem ramen no microondas._

_Sasuke"_

Naru sorriu para o bilhete e desceu as escadas, indo para a cozinha. Era a primeira vez em dias que ela sentia fome, de verdade.

- - - - - -

**Casa do Sasuke**

- Sasuke, posso falar com você no meu escritório? – Falou Fugaku depois do jantar.

Sasuke mandou um olhar espantado para Itachi, que acenou com a cabeça, com um olhar severo e desconfiado na direção de Fugaku.

Sasuke se levantou e seguiu seu pai até o escritório dele.

Fugaku abriu a porta e deixou Sasuke entrar primeiro, e depois Fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Sente-se, Sasuke.

- Hai, otou-sama.

- Então Sasuke. Eu não sei como falar isso pra você.

- ...

- Eu não fui um bom pai. Nem cheguei perto disso. E eu quero pedir desculpas. Não. Não quero pedir desculpas. Quero te pedir perdão. Você me perdoa, filho?

- Ot-otou-san...?

Fugaku suspirou.

- Eu entendo – Ele disse quando Sasuke se levantou. – Não deve ser nada fácil... – E parou quando sentiu os braços finos de seu filho abraçando-o. – Sasuke...?

- Eu vou sempre te perdoar, otou-san. Sempre.

Fugaku sorriu.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra me redimir?

Sasuke soltou Fugaku e fez uma cara muito séria.

- Tem... Uma coisa...

- Diga...

- Você... Você já foi detetive, não foi?

- ... Sim.

Fugaku, muitos anos atrás, foi o melhor detetive de todo o país. Mas havia parado quando seus parceiros morreram por causa de um erro que tinha cometido. Se sentindo culpado, Fugaku desistiu da carreira de detetive e se tornou o chefe dos chefes de polícia. Agora tudo o que fazia era se sentar atrás de uma mesa e dar ordens.

- Você podia... Por favor... Ajudar na investigação do seqüestro de Uzumaki Kyuubi?

- Sasuke...

- Por favor, otou-san... O aniki tá tão... Estranho... Ele não come mais, não sai de casa... E a Naru... Ela está do mesmo jeito, senão pior... Eles são importantes pra mim, otou-san... Por favor...

- Sasuke, você sabe que eu não suportaria...

- Deixe isso pra trás, otou-san! É passado, esquece! Não é porque você errou uma vez que vai errar de novo!

- E se alguém mais morrer por minha culpa, Sasuke?!

- Daí aconteceu! E se acontecer é porque era pra ser assim! A gente tem que aprender com os erros, pai, e pronto! É só tocar a vida pra frente! Confie em si mesmo, otou-san...

- Filho...

- ...

- Tudo bem, você venceu.

Sasuke abraçou seu pai novamente.

* * *

E já era lalala

Próximo capítulo chega quando eu acabar de escrevê-lo hihi

Amo vocês, ok

Bgs


	14. Chapter 14

- Atenção, equipe um, cerquem o local.

_- Positivo, senhor!_

Fugaku suspirou e esperou. Depois puxou seu rádio de comunicação de novo.

- Atenção todas as equipes. Estou entrando.

- _Hai._ – Veio a resposta.

Fugaku entrou na casa antiga a passos rápidos, arma nas mãos. Com um poderoso chute, arrombou a porta e entrou no lugar. Vários policiais o seguiram.

- Procurem em todas as portas.

- Hai.

De porta em porta, eles acharam de tudo: Contrabando, drogas, mesas de baralho, cofres. Mas nada de Kyuubi. Será que Fugaku havia errado? Havia policiais nos dois andares da casa. Mas nem sinal de ninguém.

Foi quando Fugaku viu uma escadinha que levava para algum lugar _embaixo_.

"_Mas é claro..." _Fugaku pensou. _"É uma casa antiga. Tinha que ter um porão..."_

O homem pegou seu rádio.

- Achei a escada do porão. Estou descendo.

Sem esperar pelos outros, o Uchiha desceu as escadas sem fazer nenhum barulho.

Lá embaixo, havia uma porta. Fugaku ouviu os passos dos policiais atrás dele, e risadas atrás da porta. Fugaku olhou para os companheiros, e ergueu o dedo indicador.

- Um... – Falou bem baixo, quase sem voz. E levantou o dedo médio. – Dois... – E o anelar. – Três!

E meteu um chute na porta, entrando e assustando os seqüestradores. Com a exceção de um. Ele era alto e forte, com olhos frios e cruéis. Este homem apenas pegou o garoto ruivo que estava no chão, todo machucado, e apontou uma arma pra cabeça dele, enquanto metade dos policiais o cercavam e a outra metade detia os outros homens.

- Solte o garoto – Fugaku rugiu.

- Ah, não... – O homem empurrou o garoto na frente de si mesmo. – Vocês soltam as armas... E o garoto sobrevive.

- Solte-o agora, e _você _sobrevive!

- Como é que você vai conseguir atirar em mim, Uchiha? O garoto está na minha frente. Não há um centímetro do meu corpo que está livre. Você já era: atira em mim, atira no garoto.

- Vamos mudar o quadro – Disse uma voz de garota, vindo detrás do homem, que estava quase encostando na parede. – Ou você morre, ou você morre. Só que se você soltar o Kyuubi, você morre menos dolorosamente. Que tal?

Uma lâmina brilhou e o seqüestrador sentiu algo gelado sendo pressionado contra sua garganta.

- Q-Quem está aí?

- Uma garota. Uma garota _muito_ perigosa, pode apostar nisso – A garota sussurrou no ouvido do homem.

- Uma garota? E como uma _garota _pode...?

A lâmina foi mais fundo, e o homem sentiu sangue escorrer do seu pescoço.

- Que tal _desse jeito_? Eu te avisei. _Solte-o._ Seu sangue frio e sujo está sujando-o. _**SOLTE ELE AGORA! – **_Ela vociferou.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? Se eu morrer o garoto morre também.

- Sim, sim... O que você ganha? Deixa eu ver... Você vai sentir menos dor, e vai ter a chance de se arrepender de seus pecados, que tal? Isso está bom pra você?

- Não. Eu quero dinheiro. E minha ficha limpa.

- Resposta errada.

E a lâmina se afundou na garganta do homem, que berrou de dor, e caiu no chão, soltando Kyuubi, que também caiu no chão, exausto e machucado.

E a pessoa que estava atrás do homem simplesmente desapareceu.

- Vamos, filho – Fugaku se adiantou até o ruivo. – Eu vou te levar pra casa.

E, pegando o ruivo no colo, o Uchiha o levou para fora da casa. Como Fugaku imaginava, o lugar já estava lotado de gente: Imprensa, amigos, e fofoqueiros de plantão.

- Você consegue andar? – Fugaku perguntou ao garoto, que fez que sim com a cabeça. O Uchiha cuidadosamente colocou-o de pé.

De repente houve uma bagunça na multidão, e as figuras de Naru, Itachi e Sasuke apareceram.

Naru correu para o irmão e abraçou-o.

- Aniki... Nii-san... Você está bem?

- Sim, Naru... Obrigado... E você, está bem? – Ele sorriu.

- Hai... Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – Lágrimas peroladas desceram pelo rosto da menina.

Um par de braços fortes abraçou os dois irmãos, e o dono dos braços plantou um beijo na cabeça ruiva do garoto.

- Itachi! – Kyuubi chorou, e soltou a irmã para abraçá-lo. Naru sorriu, enquanto lágrimas ainda desciam pelo eu rosto.

Itachi abraçou Kyuubi to forte que quase o levantou do chão.

- Eu senti sua falta. _Tanta falta..._ – Itachi mandou seu orgulho Uchiha pro espaço e deixou as lágrimas que segurava caírem livremente por sua pálida face.

Kyuubi apenas abraçou o namorado ainda mais forte.

- Eu te amo, Itachi. Você nem imagina o quanto...

Itachi apenas beijou o ruivo.

Naru sentiu um braço em volta de seus ombros.

- Eles ficam bonitinhos juntos, né? – Perguntou uma voz muito conhecida de Naru.

- Huh? Ah, oi Sasuke. É, eles ficam bem mesmo...

- Você tá legal?

- Bem melhor agora.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ahem, quer dizer... Agora que meu irmão voltou.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Hn.

- Eu não sabia que o seu pai era detetive, Sasuke.

- Ele era. Desistiu faz anos.

- É? Então por que ele ajudou no resgate do onii-san?

- Eu pedi pra ele.

Naru simplesmente pulou em cima de Sasuke e o abraçou.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigadaaaaaaaaa!

- De nada... – Sasuke abraçou a garota, meio desajeitado, e _muito_ vermelho.

Naru soltou Sasuke.

- Posso falar com o seu pai?

- Claro. Vem aqui – Sasuke pegou Naru pela mão e levou-a até Fugaku, que estava perto de uma das viaturas, conversando com um repórter.

- Meu filho Sasuke me pediu pra ajudar no resgate de Uzumaki Kyuubi. O garoto é irmão da melhor amiga do meu filho, e namorado do meu filho mais velho, Itachi – Fugaku disse, muito sério.

- Então os boatos são verdade? Seu primeiro filho é mesmo homossexual? – Perguntou o repórter.

- Sim, ele é. Mas isso não muda o fato de ele ser muito competente. Tenho muito orgulho dele. Aliás, tenho muito orgulho dos meus dois filhos.

Sasuke sorriu ao ouvir isso.

- Com licença, otou-san – Sasuke chamou. – A Naru quer falar com você.

Naru se adiantou.

- Muito obrigada, senhor – E fez uma pequena reverência para Fugaku. – Obrigada por encontrar meu irmão.

Fugaku sorriu (**Eu: **Também fiquei chocada quando escrevi isso...).

- Agradeça ao Sasuke, filha. Se não fosse por ele, eu não teria voltado ao meu cargo de detetive.

- Mesmo assim, muito abrigada, senhor – A loira sorriu.

- Me chame de Fugaku – O homem sorriu.

O sorriso da garota alcançou seus olhos, que brilhavam alegres. Sasuke apenas a olhava, admirado. Como um ser podia ser assim tão belo? Ele foi puxado de seu estupor quando uma voz chamou o nome de Naru.

Ela se virou para seu irmão.

- Onii-chan?

- Itachi vai me levar pra casa. Quer carona?

- Claro... Você vem junto, Sasuke?

O moreno apenas acenou com a cabeça, e andou lado a lado com Naru, para o carro de Itachi.

Naru desceu para tomar café da manhã no dia seguinte apenas com a blusinha de alcinhas que mostrava sua barriga e o shortinho de malha apertado que usara pra dormir.

- Boa manhã... – Ela bocejou e se largou numa cadeira qualquer da mesa, ainda de olhos fechados.

- É bom dia, dobe. E você está sentada em cima de mim.

Naru saltou pra fora do colo do Uchiha, que riu.

- Teme! O que você está fazendo na minha casa a essa hora? Quem te deixou entrar?

- Na verdade, eu só vim aqui pra saber se você ia na escola. E já são sete e meia.

- Eu to livre até as oito e meia hoje, Sasuke. Mas eu vou à escola sim. Kyuubi também vai.

- Uhum. Quer carona?

- Tanto faz... Seria bom... Eu tô com tanto sono que eu acabaria batendo o carro.

- Você bateria o carro completamente acordada.

- Tá me chamando de idiota?

- Estou.

- Você tem sorte de eu estar morta de sono – Naru resmungou, se largando em outra cadeira.

- Eu me considero uma pessoa sortuda.

- Para de falar palavra difícil, Sasuke. Eu estou meio dormindo ainda. Não entendo bulhufas do que você tá falando.

- Se conseguiu se lembrar da palavra bulhufas, então consegue entender o que eu digo.

- Ahn?

- Dobe.

- Hhhmmm – Naru descansou sua cabeça em seus braços e fechou os olhos. - Wake Me Up When September Ends.

- Ainda é janeiro.

- Grande Coisa.

- Mas essa música é legal. Vai pro primeiro álbum?

- Vai. Como você sabe?

- Kyuubi levou umas músicas suas pro Itachi ouvir.

- E você ouviu porque...?

- Eu quis.

Naru bufou.

- Seu ramen matinal está bem a sua frente, coisa.

Naru se levantou de repente.

- Onde?

- Eu disse "bem a sua frente"

- Ah.

Naru se virou para seu ramen e começou a comer.

- Quer?

- Não, obrigado.

- Sobra mais pra mim.

Sasuke se debruçou sobre a mesa.

- E o Naruto? Como ele está?

A loira engasgou com o ramen.

- Que?

- O seu irmão. Tudo bem com ele na Inglaterra?

Naru olhou nos olhos de Sasuke, franzindo as sombrancelhas.

- Legal. Ainda não respondeu meu último e-mail.

- Quando você mandou?

- De madrugada.

- Que?

- Nada, não. Come seu ramen. São quinze pras oito.

- Puta merda, já?

A loira se levantou da mesa e correu escada acima. E Sasuke só olhava pra suas costas estupefato.

-Dobe.

Meia hora depois, Naruto desceu correndo as escadas.

- To pronta, to pronta, to pronta, to pronta, to pronta, to pronta, to pronta! (**Eu: ** Lembrei do Bob Esponja... "estou pronto, estou pronto, estou pronto...!" xDD) Quanto tempo nós temos?

- Quinze minutos.

- Ahhh, então eu me apressei à toa? Que saco!

- ...

- Que que aconteceu com a sua cara?

- Nada, por que?

- Você tá branco.

- Eu sou naturalmente pálido, dobe.

- Não, eu digo branco tipo o Sai.

- Não precisa ofender.

- Mas que rixa com o moleque. Só porque ele é tão fã seu que se veste igual você!

- ...

- O que?

- Dobe.

- Aaaaarre! Larga a mão de ser um teme, teme! Mas voltando ao assunto da sua cara.

- O que tem ela?

- Sei lá. Parece diferente.

- Diferente?

- É.

Sasuke se olhou no espelho da sala.

- Pra mim está igual.

Naru deu de ombros.

- Você deve estar doente.

- Você tá só zoando com a minha cara que eu sei, Naru.

- É, eu estou – Ela sorriu.

Sasuke riu.

- Vamos... Aula com Asuma agora, lembra?

- ... – Naru ficou quieta por um segundo. Nem se movia. E de repente: - COOOOOOORRE, HOMEM!

A loira saiu correndo pela porta da frente, deixando Sasuke pra trás.

Sasuke estacionou o carro na melhor vaga do estacionamento, claro. Todos sabiam que o poderoso Uchiha Sasuke adorava aquela vaga. Ao fechar a porta do motorista, Sasuke caminhou como um rei até a porta de Naru, abrindo-a.

- Você definitivamente não precisava fazer isso – Uma leve cor rosada tingiu as maçãs do rosto da loira.

Sasuke sorriu de lado.

- Eu sei.

O rosa no rosto de Naru passou de leve para escuro, ou seja, podia ser visto de longe.

A Uzumaki saiu do carro, passando a alça de sua mochila por seu ombro.

Sasuke trancou o carro e entrou no prédio da escola, sendo seguido de perto por Naru.

Olhares de praticamente todos os alunos de Konoha High o seguiram, olhando com espanto o par, que conversava rindo.

Sasuke passou um braço pelos ombros de Naru, que pareceu não ligar, ou talvez não tivesse percebido. A loira permitiu que seus lábios se abrissem na forma de um sorriso estonteante.

-Sabe, Sasuke... Você é mais legal do que eu pensava

-A recíproca é verdadeira - Ele riu.

- Ainda tá falando difícil? Sasukeeeee – Naru fez cara de choro, e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo. – Eu queria dormir mais um pouco.

- Você que quis vir pra escola. Você tem dias de folga.

- Eu não _preciso _de dias de folga – Os olhos da garota se estreitaram.

-Você está passando por uma época difícil.

- Sim. Meus pais morreram e meu irmão ficou em cativeiro por três meses. E daí? Ficar em casa me lamentando não vai mudar nada! – Ela tirou o braço de Sasuke de seus ombros.

- Ajuda a relaxar.

- E como você pode saber?

- Fale um pouco mais alto, alguém na esquina ainda não te ouviu. Quando a minha mãe foi internada, eu fiquei em casa uns dias. Relaxei um pouco. Pra não ser grosso com as pessoas que se importam ¬¬ - Sasuke disse num tom cauteloso.

- E quem são essas pessoas? Alguém se importa com você? – A loira piscou, fingindo perplexidade.

- Estúpida.

Os passos rápidos de Sasuke não chegaram a ecoar no corredor cheio, enquanto todos olhavam para os dois amigos. Os olhos de Naru perfuravam as costas de Sasuke, enquanto este sumiu por entre o mar de alunos.

* * *

Eu achei que colocar qualquer coisa lá em cima iria quebrar o clima da busca =]

Desculpem pelo atraso -' O próximo capítulo já está pronto, mas eu não vou postá-lo por mais outra semana. Eu não posso ficar dando os capítulos de graça né? ;D De qualquer modo, se a semana passar e eu não postar nada, sintam-se livres pra me lembrar, de qualquer maneira que lhes agradem. E, por favor, me apontem quaisquer erros que eu tenha cometido.

Reviews, por favor? ;D;D;D

Vejo vocês em breve.

_Fighter_


	15. Chapter 15

O dia estava escuro. O vento fazia os cabelos muito louros de Naru chicotear às suas costas, enquanto ela traçava seu caminho até o parque com as mãos nos bolsos. Seus olhos localizaram a pessoa que ela deveria encontrar, facilmente. Tsuki estava com as costas apoiadas numa árvore, também olhando para o céu. Seus olhos muito verdes estavam nublados, e seus lábios se moviam freneticamente, em movimentos desconhecidos.

Naru parou ao lado da amiga, observando seus movimentos com atenção.

- Queria falar comigo?

Tsuki se voltou para Naru tão rapidamente, que a loira pensou ter ouvido um estalo.

- Sim. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

- Chuta.

Tsuki suspirou e olhou para o céu novamente.

- É tudo minha culpa, Naruto.

- Sim, geralm—Repete o que você disse.

Ela suspirou novamente.

- É por minha causa que você virou uma mulher.

Os olhos azuis de Naru se fixaram na figura quieta de Tsuki.

- Não entendo o que você quer dizer – A voz da loira saiu seca, sem sua gentileza e riso habituais.

- Eu moro em Konoha faz duzentos e trinta anos – Orbes impossivelmente verdes se concentraram em Naru, cujo rosto se contorceu em confusão. – Eu sou um cupido. Mais ou menos. Minha missão é juntar as famílias Uchiha e Namikaze. Quando eu era mais nova... Ainda em treinamento... Eu deveria vir pra cá e arranjar circunstâncias para que a garota Uchiha e o rapaz Namikaze se unissem, e tivessem herdeiros.

- Você não fez isso – O olhar de Naru oscilou entre a confusão e curiosidade.

- Não. O rapaz Namikaze já gostava de outra pessoa. Era um laço lindo, amor verdadeiro. Eu me recusei a estragar. Fui punida por isso, é claro. Perdi minhas asas. E me proibiram de voltar pra casa, até que eu completasse minhas tarefas.

- E por duzentos e trinta anos... Você não fez nada pra voltar pra casa?

Tsuki balançou sua cabeça devagar.

- E fazer o quê, Naru? Os Uchiha e Namikaze não se amavam, não importava a geração. Não ligo para a minha missão, Naruto. Não se eu tiver que separar pessoas que se amam.

Naru se sentou no chão e apoiou suas costas no antigo tronco do carvalho.

- Aconteceu isso com você?

Tsuki permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que sua voz, agora baixa e levemente tremida, respondeu:

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Já te separaram de alguém que você amava.

-Faz muito tempo. Não importa – Tsuki se sentou ao lado de Naru.

- Certo. Depois você me conta. Agora, me explica... Porque, no meio dessa suruba muito louca, eu tive que virar mulher?

- Por causa do pai do Sasuke.

- Ah... – Naru suspirou. – Explica melhor.

Tsuki riu fracamente.

- Fugaku é muito rígido. Ele mataria o Sasuke antes de o deixar namorar com um homem.

-Hm. Então, por causa dele, eu tenho peitos?

- Indiretamente, é.

-Porque eu e o Sasuke, Tsuki? Você podia ter feito ele se apaixonar por qualquer menina.

A garota de cabelos negros fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sim, qualquer menina. Mas você é a alma gêmea dele. Mesmo quer ele se apaixonasse pela melhor garota do mundo, ele ainda se sentiria vazio. Você é a única pessoa que pode completá-lo.

A cabeça loira de Naru bateu levemente na árvore.

- É claro. Porque eu, Tsukii?

- É o seu destino, Naru. Suas almas estão seladas.

- Você vai ter que trabalhar um pouco mais, então... O Sasuke tá muito bravo comigo.

- Sim, eu fiquei sabendo. Você não devia ter falado aquilo.

- Eu sei. Eu queria poder voltar no tempo...

-Infelizmente, eu não posso fazer isso sem as minhas asas. Então, você vai ter que se desculpar.

- É... Eu vou. Agora.

O som agudo da campainha da casa dos Uchiha ressoou pelo terreno. Com um suspiro, Naru deu um passo para trás e esperou, seu olhar se fixando na grande porta de mogno. A garota ouviu o som de passos abafados pela madeira, logo antes de a porta se abrir e revelar a expressão irritada de Sasuke.

- Oi... – A loira procurou pelos olhos do mais alto.

- O que você quer? – O tom do moreno era ríspido, claramente indicando nenhum interesse por qualquer coisa que Naru tinha para dizer.

- Só me escuta, ok? Por favor.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu estou sem tempo – Sua voz não passava de um murmúrio, e o moreno tentou fechar a porta, mas o braço e a exclamação de Naru o pararam.

- Sasuke, por favor!

Este olhou nos olhos de Naru, e sucumbiu ao desespero que encontrara nos orbes claros.

-Seja rápida.

- Eu só… Me desculpa. De verdade, eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo que eu disse na escola.

O olhar de Sasuke se tornou mais severo ao que ele ouviu tais palavras.

- É, não devia.

Naru desviou seu olhar para o chão.

-Desculpa – A voz dela era baixa.

-Você já disso isso.

Naru começou a remexer na barra de sua camiseta, nervosamente.

- Eu estou falando sério. Olha… Eu sei que as pessoas se importam com você... Você é educado, é inteligente, você… não é tão engraçado, mas… Eu me importo com você. Eu gosto de você. De verdade – Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir isso. – Eu só estava irritada. Eu não gosto quando as pessoas se preocupam comigo, eu sei me cuidar. Me desculpa. Eu não devia ter descontado em você. Eu me arrependo muito de ter feito isso. Eu… Sinto sua falta.

Mãos brancas levantaram o rosto de Naru gentilmente, e lábios macios acariciaram os dela por um curto momento. A loira pousou suas mãos no peito de Sasuke, enquanto este entrelaçava seus dedos nos cabelos de Naru.

-Tudo bem – Sasuke disse. – Eu te desculpo.

Naru, com seus olhos ainda fechados, sorriu.

- Como eu devo interpretar isso?

-Do jeito que você quiser – Sasuke sorriu e beijou-a novamente.

Naru desconectou seus lábios dos de Sasuke e sorriu levemente, apoiando sua cabeça no peito do mais alto.

-Obrigada.

* * *

Eu sei que foi curto, mas eu achei que qualquer coisa que eu colocasse depois iria estragar o final xD

Infelizmente, eu ainda não consegui começar o próximo capítulo. Eu não pude escrevê-lo essa semana, maaaas, vou tentar escrever alguma coisa que preste pra vocês ;) Em todo caso, eu não garanto que o capítlo dezesseis saia antes que as próximas duas semanas acabem., porque eu não faço idéia do que escrever depois do que foi publicado aqui. Eu poderia começar a organizar o final, mas acho que os acontecimentos centrais ficaríam muito próximos.

Como sempre, peço que me apontem qualquer erro que eu possa ter cometido nesse capítulo, e deem sugestões para que o próximo seja melhor do que este.

Vejo vocês em breve ;D

_Fighter_


End file.
